Ghost: Days Gone By
by chachingmel123
Summary: Act 3 of 'Ghost'. Nero Ghost goes to war. Watch him as he infiltrates the walls and unlocks the mystery about the why on earth, Humans seemed to think that this was planet Earth and that 'Mankind' was in danger! Not only that but he has to find his soul mate, Abbey and end this war once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter of the new series Ghost: Days Gone by.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On titian.

This story will defiantly focus on Attack on Titian universe.

Enjoy!

1: Beyond the wall.

 _There was something defiantly wrong with this planet._

Nero Ghost has walked for days, looking for signs of living life besides the fake Titians and what he found was beyond his expectation.

A Giant wall.

With a giant hole in it, like it had been kicked by something big.

He walked in and saw what appeared to be a village of some sort, it was completely abandoned and human corpse were everywhere and not to mention the fake Titians were everywhere, probably looking for a meal.

He raided the houses for supplies and was shocked to find the only piece of technology he could find was a news press machine, most didn't have technology at all in them!

There wasn't even a microwave!

It was like he stepped into a weird version of the middle ages.

Anyway, there was no one around but he got lots of supplies that he took back to his make shift house.

He had changed his looks, after quickly realising that his looks were unnatural to the human corps he came across.

His white hair and eyes defiantly draw attention so he had changed his hair to black and made it grow a bit so he could tie it back. His eyes were brown and his face was much more on his mother's side in terms in looks.

If he did find someone alive, he wanted a face that was friendly and trust worthy but also attractive to the eye.

He had plenty of information from the human corps.

Apparently they were all from the an organisation called the 'Survey Corps' an organisation that was said to be humanity last defence against the Titans.

He scoffed, not one of them had seen a true Titan before and they were basically killing their own species.

It seems the humans on this planet, actually think they belong here.

They think this is earth.

It was so far from the truth that it wasn't even funny.

Apparently the humans only had a one hundred year history and before that time, all records were lost.

It was obvious, someone had played with the people from that time memories and someone wanted them to be kept on this planet.

He thought that the truth would be pretty devastating if it got out and might result in a large number of the population committing suicide.

He still hadn't found his own kind yet.

Could it be there were infiltrating were the humans were?

.

.

.

.

.

It has been half a year since the day he had arrived on this planet.

He had taken up, farming and in his spear time, he would try and see if he could reproduce some of the technology back on earth.

So far he had finished with a microwave so he could heat some food and had managed to create electricity so he could charge his phone and have a working light bulb.

He went outside to the field to check on the vegetables.

He had to eat.

So far he had planted, watermelons, cabbages, carrots, strawberries and of course the thing he couldn't live without.

Tomatoes.

He was just about to collect some strawberries when something came rushing out of the trees.

Is that?

He looked closer.

It was a human!

A human that was alive!

He could have done a jig right there.

It seemed this human was male and had brown eyes and blond hair which had a middle parting and a bun folded at the back to keep his hair up.

Currently the man looked like was running away from something.

Out came a human titan that was much more human than the ones he accounted before, this one had intelligence meaning it was not a mindless beast like the rest of them.

There was a human inside it.

His hands flexed on reflex seeing the female Titan that was trying to kill the man.

He wondered if he should save the man.

This could be a golden opportunity to get into were the humans lived.

He leaked a bit of his power out of his body.

Annie Leonhart in her titan form, eyes widened, the man she was about to kill had disappeared before her very eyes! she looked for him everywhere but he had truly gone.

She was forced to turn back.

Meanwhile the man Eld Jinn couldn't believe his eyes, the female titian seemed to not be able to see him!

He was right in front of her for goodness sake!

She had turned to leave.

Hope bloomed in his heart, something had happened and he had somehow escaped death.

He started laughing hysterically, he couldn't stop the laughs, he was going to live for another day! He was so out of it that he opened his wound and fall unconscious to the floor.

Ghost looked at the unconscious man and decide to extend his influence all around his farm so the man didn't have to be in his sight 24-7.

He picked the man up and carried him into his house.

# 4 hours later#

Eld Jinn opened his eyes, immediately he know he wasn't in his own house.

The bed was way too comfortable.

The ceiling was fully furnished and was painted white with several coatings.

Who's house was this?

He turned his head to find his chest was bandaged and the covers he was under where fluffy and light.

He had never seen as thing like this.

He always slept on covers that were made up of pig skin or something but this seemed to made out another material.

Suddenly there was the sound of approaching footsteps and he tensed, automatically reaching out for his blade only to realise it wasn't there.

He felt naked and helpless.

The figure drew in closer and he got a good look at a boy that couldn't have been more then 17 with black silky hair and brown chocolate like eyes and the boy was a looker.

He had never seen such a pretty boy in his life, he could bet by the time, the boy finished puberty he would defiantly turn a lot of heads.

They boy didn't look like he could hurt a fly.

Little did he know, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Ghost put on a weak boy act and looked at the man that was occupying his bed with relief.

"Mister, your awake!" He shouted with joy.

The man tried to sit up and Ghost rushed to his side, to help him up.

" Where am I?" Eld asked.

" You're in my house, it's on a farm" Ghost answered back, meekly.

" Wait. There are no farms inside the wall!" Eld said, suddenly having a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Ghost gave him a look of surprise. "What are you talking about Mister? Were not inside a wall. There isn't a wall for miles around"

They were outside the wall!

Eld forced himself to calm down, wondering how he could sleep so peacefully when Titans could come and grab him any minute while his guard was down.

Ghost watched the man try to calm down in amusement. He wonder how the man would react if he told him, Titans won't come after him and instead ignore him?

"How are we still alive?" Eld asked, truly puzzled, how can someone live outside the walls?

" It's because of a special ability I have." Ghost said, gaining his interest, there was no way he would tell him that he was of similar species to the 'Titians' that's why they don't attack him.

"Special Ability?" Eld asked, with interest.

"Every since I was born, I had this ability to keep Titians out. I can spread my ability over a wider area that's why no Titan takes any interest in me when I walk by" Ghost said and Eld was stunned.

He had somehow stumbled his way onto a gold mind that could help them in the war! With that ability their mission rate success rate would be much higher and the death rate would be almost nothing!

He had to take this boy back with him.

" Boy what's your name?" Eld asked and Ghost pushed down the urge to rip the man heart out of his chest for calling him that.

" Fideo Ardena, sir" using Fideo name without shame or remorse.

" Fideo, huh. My name is Eld Jinn. Would you like to come back with me after I heal?" The man asked.

He shook his head, he wanted humanity to struggle a bit before he even thinks of walking to the front door besides he didn't want his freedom to be ended by stuck up asses.

The humans were at war and letting a prize like him go on checked was like signing it's deaf warrant. He would be watched twenty four seven and not to mention kidnapped on a regular bases by people that want to use his ability. "No thank you sir. I do not think the city life is for me. I was raised here and I like the open air and freedom" he said.

Eld know he shouldn't push, all he can do is inform the others about this place to give people hope that it was possible to live outside the walls.

" Do you want some a watermelon sir?" 'Fideo' asked.

Eld blinked, "what on earth is a watermelon?" and Fideo stared at him like he was joking.

" Your serious!?" Fideo exclaimed and then went into hysterical tears. "You poor man! You've been depraved of some much! I'll cut you some watermelon" and with that the boy disappeared and reappeared with some ball of some kind, it was green patterned with a knife on the side.

Fideo used the Knife to cut a small section off it and Eld eyed the red that was in the middle of the slice, like expected it be poison.

"You have to eat the middle part, although I something's eat the skin too." Fideo said and brought the piece up to the second in command mouth.

Eld eyed it warily.

"Come on, stop being a baby. It's not poison, I promise" Fideo said and Eld took a small bite.

He was assaulted by what could only be described as watery goodness.

"This is really good and what do you call this, again?" Eld said, taken another bit.

"Watermelon, they only grow in the summer and under certain conditions." Fideo cutting another slices for himself too.

Eld, thought no wonder there was none behind the wall, there was hardly anywhere for plants to grow and to grow specific fruit like this was next to impossible.

" I have strawberries too, do you want some?" Fideo asked and Eld gave him a blank look.

This was going to take time.

Eld munched on something small but it was the perfect mixture of sour and sweet.

It was delicious.

"What is that?" Eld pointed to the microwave and Ghost pushed down his irritation in having to answer so many question.

"Oh this?" Fideo got up and walked to the microwave. "It's my newest invention. I call it the microwave! It heats up cold food for you in minutes" he lied smoothly, he then demonstrated by pouring a can of soup into a bowl and putting it in the Microwave and Eld watched in fascination as the middle part lit up and the bowl itself was spun around.

After ten minutes, Ghost got out the bowl with a towel and then handed the bowl to Eld to touch.

Eld looked at him, like he was joking, fully expecting the bowl to be still cold. He touch it and a surge of heat rush through his fingers and he drew back.

He looked at the new heated bowl in awe.

With this invention, the age of using fire to heat up things was over.

"And you made this?" Eld gestured to the small machine in the corner.

"Yeah, I've got tonnes of ideas and I'm working on something I call 'Car' to get around, it's should be much faster than any wagon" Ghost said, looking revolutionise the world, he might let the humans live when he's done with them.

Eld painfully got up and walked himself over to Ghost and looked over his shoulder to see a very detailed diagram.

"Amazing" that was all he could say, this boy was a genius and if this worked, maybe one day, they could finally outrun the Titians and get to their destinations much faster too.

Ghost yawned and Eld suddenly noticed the bags under his eyes, clear signs of all nighters.

"You must have pulled an all nighter with all those ideas popping into your head. Don't worry about me, sleep" Eld tried to reassure him which was ridiculous easy because Ghost suddenly got up and disappeared. The next thing he heard, was loud snoring.

Eld shook his head in amusement and went to look through Ghost other 'inventions' and was amazed time and time again.

If he could show people one of these, he thought.

He had no idea, that one lazily white eye was watching him.

# A couple of days later#

Today was the day, he would be returning.

It was a weak full of shocks when he came across a Titian who was just sitting in a field of corn.

It was ignoring him.

He almost had a heart attack and tried to test his luck against the Titan and poked it in its side, preparing himself encase it grabbed him.

The Titan did nothing and kept on staring out into space!

Ghost watched the scene highly amused from a far while Eld was freaking out and trying to get the Titan attention but it was no use.

Eld mind was blown, _Was this the kid power!?_

Thinking about how amazing it truly was now that he was up close and personal to a Titan that wasn't trying to eat him.

For the first time in his life.

There was nothing to be afraid off.

Ghost loaded the wagon with several vegetables and fruits so that, the humans were sure not to forget him.

" Well this is goodbye Eld-san" He said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Eld asked for the sixth time.

He shook his head. "My home is here"

Eld sighed. "Fine but are you sure I'm safe on this thing and no Titan will come after me?" he asked with wary. He would much have prefer to have the kid with him to guarantee he wouldn't die.

"A hundred percent. It should last until your inside the walls so sit back and enjoy the view" Ghost grinned, Eld still looked a bit terrified but he pressed on and started what Ghost called an 'Engine' and it started moving.

Ghost smiled and waved as Eld disappeared from view before he dropped it and gave the direction which Eld want a cold dead stare.

# Capital #

The watchman couldn't believe it.

There was someone approaching the wall with a strange machine that seemed to be carrying something.

Usually when your outside the wall for more than Twenty four hours.

Your classed as dead.

The guards noticed the Watchman reaction and peaked through the small door and almost had a heart attack when a living human was coming towards them, all smiles and completely unharmed.

They opened the gate for him and Eld was taken inside where a large crowd seemed to have gathered and was looking at him in shock and astonishment.

The machine stopping in the middle of square.

"State your name" a Survey Corps commander said, seeing the uniform the man was wearing.

"Eld Jinn" Eld replied and many gasped, the man showed have been dead, how did he survive beyond the walls for so long?

It was unheard off.

It was then people noticed the wagon that was behind him and looked into it, shocked to find fruits they had never seen before.

" Eld-san, what are those?" the commander demanded.

Eld smiled and picked up a strawberry.

"These are fruits that grow outside the wall. Get this. This is called a 'Strawberry' try one" he tossed one to the commander who looked at the fruit with weary before taking a bite out of it and was surprised by its flavour.

The people crowding around after seeing this and were prompted to take one after another and they two tried it, they too were shocked that it tasted good.

"And this!" Eld got out a knife and they all tensed and he rolled his eyes before taking out a watermelon and cutting it into several pieces and giving them out and the ones who had them, exclaimed how good it was and juicy.

"This is called a watermelon and it too grows outside the walls!" Eld exclaimed feeling like a preacher.

"Eld is that you?" his wife said, in tears that her husband had come back alive.

" Yes it's really me Abigail. I've returned home" He said, he never thought he would see his wife again and they held each other hands and looked longingly into each other eyes.

It was sweet.

There was a cough.

Eld turned to the commander.

" Sorry to break up this reunion but I would like to ask you how you managed to survive over the walls and how you got these fruits" The commanders said, in a stern tone.

Eld grinned.

"Well it's quite a story."

And scene!

I hope you liked the first chapter, next chapter would be the rest of humanity reaction to someone living outside of the walls and has the power that could help greatly with the probably with Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

2: Outsider

"I'll say it and I will say it again" Eld said in irritation, he's been over this story like a hundred times now. "I was saved from the female Titan by this kid, he couldn't have been more then 17 at best. He was pretty too. It was like the Female Titan couldn't see me and then I collapsed and when I woke up I was in this house that I have never seen anything like before. The kid treated my wounds and I help him around the place which he called a 'farm' which it exactly was and to my shock and amazement the Titans left us alone the entire time."

"And you said that this kid, Fideo was it? Was the one that caused the Titans to ignore you?" Henge Zoe asked, just to make sure she heard this right, it was pretty unbelievable story and they had checked to see if Eld was a Titan shifter and did a blood test and he came out clean.

Judging by Eld story, there was another person besides Eren who can control Titans and this person had almost or completely mastery of the ability.

" Yes it was him, I had watched a Titan ignore me with my very own eyes, I did everything from poking it to stabbing it with some sharp pointed object. If you don't believe my story than were did I get those fruits from and this?" He said, giving Hange the diagram of the 'Car' he had 'burrowed' from Ghost design book.

Hange took one look at it and know it was a work of a genius "Amazing" she let out, she couldn't make out half of this and if they could somehow produced this in real life, it would greatly shorten the time needed to get from one place to another. "And you said, he's got this machine called the 'Microwave?'" she asked, itching to pull the thing apart and find out what makes it tick.

"Yes, It warms food that is cold! There was no fire needed!" Eld said, missing the advanced technology.

Henge and Levi exchanged looks with each other, obviously someone like this cannot be allowed to room free.

Levi was more concerned with the fact that if the boy should turn out to be an enemy he would not hesitate to kill him.

Already people have tried to get the boy to agree to come back with them to the point where the council and the nobles were demanding he join the rest of the human race.

The boy scoffed every time and slammed the door in their face and then the next thing they know, all the Titans had stop ignoring them and they were running and ridding for their lives.

Now it was the Survey Corps turn to 'persuade' the boy to come back with.

Levi was very _persuasive_ when it came to people so he was the best man for the job.

" Everyone put on your gear, were going to pick up a brat from beyond the walls" Levi instructed and they did as they were told with no question asked even though 'Potato Girl' was trying to keep her excitement in.

Practically everyone had heard about the place where you were completely free from the threat of Titans.

To them, it was there version of paradise.

Levi made sure his gas was full and that they had extra tanks in case, he was fully expecting that some of them won't come back alive because of the Titans they will encounter on the way there.

Some people had come to watch them depart, praying that they would bring one of humanity hope back with them.

"Squad move out!" Levi commanded and all of them including Eren followed his lead, hoping that he could get some tips on how to control the Titians from the person they would bring back.

# 2 hours later#

As expected they lost some people on the way and they know that the clean up squad was right behind them.

" Hange how much further is it?" Levi asked to Hange who had her map out.

" It's down there" she pointed and they all immediately dropped.

As expected it was truly a farm.

" It's so normal looking." Potato girl couldn't help but say in disappointment she was hoping it would be a bit more grand.

They took a step forward but Levi held his blade up and they halted in their footsteps.

He pointed his blade to the Titan that seemed to be coming towards them! 

They all tensed and got out there blades ready to fly into the air and strike it in the neck.

It ran passed them.

They were shocked!

The Titan completely ignored them!

"So this is the place, that has come to be known as paradise" Misaka Ackerman said, truly shocked and so were the rest of them even though Levi didn't show his.

They approached the field and saw a make shift house and the door was flung open and all eyes met with the most prettiest male they had ever seen.

Eren eyes widened, the boy was virtually the same age as him!

The boy wheeled out a wheel barrel and completely ignored them and started picking through and checking if some were ready to harvest.

" Are you Fideo Ardena!" Hange shouted, tired of being ignored.

The boy stopped, feeling eyes bore into his head and said "What if I am? Who are you?"

" Let's cut to the chase" Lavi said, butting in before anyone could say anything. " You either comes with use willingly or we will tie you up and drag you back with us" he said, coldly unaware that he had attracted Ghost attention.

'Fideo' sighed. "Haven't I told enough of you guys that I do not want to join your 'cause'. I just want to live a peaceful life so go away before I'm forced to kick you out"

" Tie you up and drag you back with us it is" Eren said, a little to cheery for Ghost liking, he could smell that this human was exactly the same as the female Titan.

Interesting, he had yet to see how they make a transformation.

 _Four Titians should be enough to scare them off_ He thought, calling the fake Titians to him and unlike the woman 'Titian' he didn't need to cry out to do it.

Suddenly there were sounds of heavy footsteps and everyone looked up to find FOUR giant face looking down at them hungrily.

 _Amazing, all of them were ignoring us a minute ago!_ Eren thought, he couldn't help to feel a sense of awe.

"Leave" with that, he slammed the door behind him and looked through the window to see if they had left.

What he didn't expect to see was that they were exactly fighting their Titian counter parts.

He watched as they all want to work in targeting each 'Titian' venerable part and Ghost couldn't help but see it as a some kind of dance in the air.

The way that they moved and twisted, it was truly memorising but the one that stood out the most was the one of the shorter ones with the short, straight black hair style.

The way he sliced through the Titians necks with such grace and deadliness.

They way he moved in the air showed how experienced he was in the combat field.

 **He was must have him**.

In no time at all, all four Titans were down and Levi stormed into his home with rope and pinned him down while Eren tied him with rope so tight that it made it impossible for him to escape if he was a normal human being.

He was than slung over onto Lavi shoulders as his cries of protest were ignored, he managed to call out seventeen Titians until they were fade up with him and left him dangling at the back of cart.

He wasn't even in the cart, his face made contact with the rocky floor countless time and he coughed up quite a bit of dirt.

He screamed blood murder and got a sock forced into his mouth to get him to shut the hell up.

" Silence at last!" Armin exclaimed and the rest agreed.

Nobody saw the inhuman grin that spread on Ghost face when the gates came insight.

He had done it.

He had gotten into the where the humans lived!

Someone should give him a medal or something for his acting skills.

The guards saw them coming and let them through, people watched at a cart rode by with a person being dragged from behind, currently glaring at everything in sight.

They sweat dropped.

But damn, was the boy pleasing to the eye.

The cart had finally stopped and Ghost couldn't be more thankful, he was going through ways where he would have each and everyone one of them receive the same treatment as he did.

They finally ungagged him and he shuddered at the taste of unwashed socks.

" Dammit! I told you I don't want to come!" He yelled out but was quickly pulled to his feet.

" Well too bad" Lavi said and Ghost glared hatefully at him and Lavi didn't bat an eye and Ghost interest grow.

Someone was tugging his trousers and he was surprised to see a little girl that was barely the age of six.

"Mister, you're the one who makes that fruit right? Do you have any more of that watery fruit?" The girl asked with big adorable eyes and many of the town people were looking at him with hopeful eyes.

He turned to his captors with a look that told everything while he smirked, he was obviously heaping the blame on them.

"If you want more fruit, go to them" He said and the towns people rushed to his captors while he 'broke' free from his bandage.

He wondered if they took his tool equipment and was pleased to see they indeed had, along with his microwave and a bunch of vegetables and fruits they had picked.

He snuck away, going to explore the 'town' it wasn't a town.

It was a village.

Again he felt like he was in the middle ages with the lack of just about everything that Earth had.

He ignored the people that were staring at him, he wondered if he should make a break for it, just to continue the excitement.

As if sensing where his train of thought was going, he was suddenly flung off his feet and tossed around like some bean bag in mid air were he landed over Eren shoulder.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me!" He cried out. "I'm afraid of heights" he added "I'm going to be sick" he made his face turn green and Eren started to pale, he did not want puke on his uniform.

Luckily they were nearly there.

" You're going to court" Lavi said and Ghost didn't have to fake his surprise.

He was going to court!

He know this was going to happen some point in his life but he didn't think it would happen so soon and at a human trial no less!

For the second time today, he was bound with rope and led to some kind of small miniature court room and tied to a pole in the centre of it.

One side was made of the Military and the other were just nobleman and people with influence.

He should expect dicks from that side.

Unlike the other court room, it did not have a judge instead the people in the room vote.

" We are gathered here for Fideo Ardena trail on housing the ability to control Titians" someone announced and he shot a glare at them and he watched in some sick amusement, them flinch.

Immediately the room burst into shouts, as voices were raised higher and higher.

"Kill him now. What's to say he isn't on our enemies side!?"

"Cut him open and find away to transfer the power to others!"

" Bread him!"

Well there were several dicks in here today.

If worse comes to worse, he would kill everybody in this court room.

" What do you say, boy" one of them asked and the room was silent.

 _Don't you mean the Defendant_ Ghost thought sarcastically. "So I suddenly have a say in this now?"

"Watch your tone boy!" one nobleman man shouted.

" I think not, considering you were the people behind kidnapping me from my own home! I just wanted to live in peace but then you people started showing up and demanding I go with you, like your god or something." He spat on the ground.

"Go kiss my ass"

He was kicked in the face and then punched multiple of times and Eren was strongly reminded of his trial.

He coughed and his head was yank up to reveal it was a bloody mess.

Lavi face was right in front of his.

"It looks like we have another one that needs to be taught some manners, isn't that right?" Lavi voice was disturbingly cold and many shifted uncomfortable in their seats.

 _Oh this boy has some fire in him_ Ghost thought, inwardly smirking while he put on a terrified act.

There was whispers before someone got up.

"We the jury find that the boy would work best working in the Survey Corps. Eren is a fine example of what they've achieved since then" the person announced and ignored the nobles outrageous cries.

Levi gave him a another hit for good measure and he was led to a cell.

He smirked and didn't care if others saw it too.

"What are you smiling at?" Levi asked, seeing the smile.

The smile was gone as quickly as it came. "You came to my rescue. I know that as soon as I entre the walls, I would be put through something like this and to avoid something like this. I thought up a plan, sure I got hurt but at least I could tick some geezers of while I'm at it" he smirked.

Levi looked at him like he was puzzle he just couldn't figure out until he left it and muttered. "Suicidal"

He was led to the basement cell where he was locked inside.

"Don't worry." Eren said. "You'll just be here in a couple of days and then we will let you out" using his experience.

He said nothing and faced the wall determined to catch some sleep.

He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life with what he was sleeping on.

That and the fact that Levi was trying to burn a hole into his head for a good twenty minutes before leaving and people changing shifts to watch him.

He longed for his warm bed, he seriously needed to introduce these people to cotton and how soft it was.

# The next day#

" Food!" Someone shouted and he didn't bother getting up, when the person left he lifted his head and saw what passed as food these days.

A small piece of bread and chicken soup.

The soup was drugged.

It was a good thing, he was a god because there was no way he was eating food of this sort.

He made sure nobody was watching him and made a turkey leg, a bottle of milk, bread and some tomatoes appear out of thin air and ate them all at lightening fast speed.

He had just finished with the milk when his guard come in.

"Eat." The guard said.

"I'm not hungry" he said and then turned around not seeing the guard frown.

# Two days later#

Levi was back and trying to burn a hole in his head again.

You would think, the guy would get tired and go home or something but nope.

The guy came everyday for two to three hours just to stare at him.

" Has he been eating?" a voice said in a whisper and his sharp ears picked it up.

" No ma'am. He hasn't touched the food once." another voice replied.

" Really? But why does he still look the same if he hasn't eaten!? Or is he getting food from another source?" the voice asked in irritation.

" I don't know Ma'am"

# Several days later#

He was finally let out of his prison cell and he was man handled into new clothes and Levi took the time to stare at him, again.

Henge gave him, her winning smile when she saw him and said "I hope your stay was all too your liking. Eren here will be your guardian since you two are similar and can help each other out in exchange we won't hand you over to the government and be forced to produce hundreds of babies" she said sweetly and he paled. "Good"

"Hi my name is Eren Yeager and I am a Titian Shifter" He said, nervously while Misaka watched in the background like a creep.

" Fideo Ardena at your service. Let's get along well" He said, shaking Eren hand and instantly he know that there was much more to Eren that meets the eye.

Eren had more than one memory inside of him.

 _Interesting_ Ghost thought, finding the human more and more fascinating.

Misaka eyes, narrowed, she didn't trust him.

" Let's go and show you where you'll be sleeping tonight" Eren said, too cheerful that it hurt his eyes.

He was lead out of the building where he immediately sensed that people were following him.

Probably from the government.

Misaka followed closely behind them watching him like a hawk.

Eren seemed to oblivious to all of this as they stopped in front of a very small Victorian themed house.

It was obvious it was meant for two or three people to live in.

He was lead inside and was hit with the smell of dung.

"It smells a bit off but after a while you learn to get used to it" Eren said, trying to defuses the situation.

At that moment he turned off his sense of smell, it was really bad because of his heightened senses.

"Misaka can you go out and get some fire wood?" Eren asked an Misaka went without a world.

He waited for a minute.

He was alone with Eren.

He had to take advantage of the situation.

"Eren-san" He called out and Eren turned around and was met with massive big white eyes.

" **Mind Take-over** "

Every thought In Eren head went blank.

"Eren I want you to go about everything like normal while also answering my questions" knowing this house was being watched and it would be weird if Eren suddenly stopped and had a long chat with him.

Eren nodded slowly and went about setting out ingredients.

He want to set up the table.

"Eren I want you to tell me about that short man with the short black, clean cut hair style" Ghost whispered. "And don't spare any details"

"His name is Lavi Ackerman. Not much is known about him, he is famous for his lack of emotion even in the most toughest of times and is very blunt when it comes to speaking his mind. He is a veteran so he's been killing Titian much longer than I have" Eren replied in a monotone.

" And what about his combat skills and decision making?" He asked.

"I know nothing of his hand to hand combat skills but the way he could beat me up shows he is very capable. His experience in killing Titian really shows in his movements and his blade as for his leadership skills. He could probably lead a whole army. I trust him with my life" Eren admitted and Ghost mused before his head snapped up sensing Misaka approaching.

" Forget everything we've talked about today" He whispered into Eren ears and the dazed boy nodded before his eyes began to come back to life.

" I'm home!" Misaka shouted and was greeted with a 'hello' from Eren and a 'Whatever' look from their guest. "So did something happen while I was gone?" she asked.

Eren shook his head. "Not that I know of, did something happen?" he turned to Ghost who shook his head.

"See nothing, go and put those on the ground right over there" Eren instructed, meanwhile Ghost buried his face in his arms to hid his expression.

 **He wanted him**.

He had found his fourth Chaos Power.

Levi Ackerman was his fourth.

He had to be patient.

Levi was stubborn.

 _It made winning him over all the more rewarding._

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter, It looks like Levi has become Ghost target, just how will this play out? and will Ghost be able to make Levi turn his back on everything he knows and turn his back on humanity? Read future chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Attack On Titian or Inazuma Eleven

Enjoy!

3: Training.

It has been two years since he'd come to this planet.

Today was the day, he was going to go through what all new recruits for the Survey Corps go through.

The training.

Having to force his body into a uniform he clearly did not want to wear and stop himself from ripping it off in public.

He was now clad in the basic uniform of the Survey Corps.

He forced a smile on his face as he was led to the training ground of his enemies.

This was just perfect.

He was going to see what he was up against.

"Don't worry, I was nervous on my first day. " Eren said, mistaking his silence for nervousness.

" Yeah. Just do everything that your told to do and don't do anything to provoke the instructor" Misaka said, remembering their first experience all too well.

He just nodded his head, itching to just get this over with.

"Wish me, good luck." He said, faking false nervousness before joining the new recruits.

"Do you think, he's going to be alright?" Eren asked, seeing his friend go, he hated to admit it but Fideo looked like so delicate and breakable.

Could he even hold up a blade?

" Don't worry about it, something tells me. He's going to pass it with flying colors" Misaka said.

# In the training ground#

Keith Shadis looked down on the new recruits that he was supposed to whip into shape with his toughest, no back talk face on and it did just what he was hoping for.

The new recruits were scared shitless of him and they prayed he wouldn't pick on them.

Keith surveyed the new face before his eyes landed on a face that he was instructed to wiped into shape because of how valuable the new recruited was.

Fideo Ardena, a boy who can control Titians.

He couldn't believe it, when he was briefed and nobody could blame him with how he thought, someone was pulling his leg.

He heard Eren Jaeger had just recently noticed his ability to control Titian however he had no idea how to produce the same result on a conscious level but now in front of him was a boy who could not only control them but actually make the Titan ignore them.

Was called God in his book.

"Look at the babies, I have in front of me." He spat and they tried to not show their fear of him. "Your all too green behind the ears, you probably think this is no different than the pussy ass school you all just came from. Well, it's not! People die on a regular basis here!" and they all cowered except for one.

He took note of the boy with the angelic like face and chocolate brown eyes, the boy was trying his hardest to look forward as he stalked towards him.

"You" He sneered.

 _Yes me, do you want me to rip out those eyes of yours and heart because I will do that._

'Fideo' tried not to blink and replied. "Yes, sir" in a meek tone.

" What does it mean to be a soldier?" He said while the boy tensed before answering in calm and collective voice, despite having a hole burned through him by the instructor.

" To be a soldier of Survey Corps means to be ready to protect the people and be ready to laid down my life on the very likely chance I will not come back from beyond the wall" He said, not missing a heartbeat and Keith didn't show how impressed he was.

"Yes however in your case, you must your ability to protect your fellow soldiers and the people," Keith said.

 _Like hell, I will old man. I can smell the human blood on your hands. You may not realize it, yet but your no different than a human murder, how can you protect the people that you will no doubt murder in the future? At least I don't kill my own kind._

Was what he wished to say but instead he said "Yes, sir." and as usual, Keith want to intimidate the other candidates While Ghost drowned him out and counted the minutes, it would take for his instructor to shut the hell up.

Luckily it came soon and they were dismissed to their new living arrangements which was a dorm-like building while he also noticed that some recruits had already dropped out already which was just too pitiful to become farmers because the pressure was too much for them when it wasn't even nighttime yet.

# Dorms#

Ghost looked down at what passed for food, he was expected to eat, again with the chicken soup and bread, you would think, they would at least have some meat on the table.

He swore he saw, something swimming in the soup and pushed it aside, knowing he would get real food later.

" What, not good enough for pretty, boy over here?" One child sneered, seeing him push the food away, really no matter where he goes, there would always be idiot humans like this child.

" Why so quiet?" the same child sneered, obviously jealous of something.

"Hey, your Fideo Ardena, right? The one who lived outside the wall" One kid exclaimed and got astonished looks from the rest while the kid with short blond wavy hair glared at him.

"Wow, really?"

"What was it like?"

" How did you survive for so long?"

They just kept on yapping away.

God, it was like he was talking to a bunch of hyenas, with the way their mouths didn't stop and the high voices were bad enough as it was.

" Hey, guys. You scaring him, give the kid some space" Someone said and the sea of boys and girls parted like the red sea for whoever was coming towards him.

The kid that approached had black hair that reminded him of the geek at first sight with how clean cut he looked.

"It's Sayram"

"Your right"

"What's he doing here"

"Get going guys, there is nothing to see here" The newly dubbed Sayram said and he was obeyed without question, obviously this person was the boss around here and Ghost pretended to not making eye contact while in reality he was looking the boy up and down, measuring his strength.

"Hi, my name is Sayram with no last name. You're that special kid they brought from beyond the walls, right?" The now dubbed Sayram said. "We, newbie's have to look out for ourselves. So stick with me and you'll be just fine" laughing at the end and Ghost offered up a weak smile even though he really didn't want to.

# next morning#

"It's altitude test time! so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and be shipped to the field!" Keith yelled and Ghost wished he would shut the hell up but found himself strapped into one of the balance contraption things.

He watched as many other were saddled in and most could not even stay upright and were currently upside down in wired angles.

"Ooh" someone said, looking at Ghost who was balancing perfectly and made it look as easy as breathing.

 _This brat._ Keith thought, going up to Ghost and pulling one of the strings that held him in the air and let go.

Ghost suddenly found himself spinning and dizzy but he wasn't going to let something like this defeat him, he would be a laughing stock to his own kind.

He quickly regained his bearings through some impressive quick movements.

 _Dam, even I'm in impressed_ Keith thought, watching the kid in awe as he recover in record time. He walked up to Ghost who tensed, ready for anything and said. "With all the great pleasure, I say you made the cut! Train hard Cadet and protect all of human with your life"

He needed with a determined look while in his head he was rolling around hysterically at the very idea of fighting for the humans.

"All right! I passed!" He yelled to the heavens while others where shouting for him to get off the thing and let them for a go.

He just stuck out his tongue, successful irritating the rest before dropping to the ground and walking away, waiting for the rest to finish.

# 2 hours later#

Their numbers had reduced because of the balancing test and they were all now equipped with Three dimensional gear in front of a forest that thank, god had no 'Titans' currently living in it and they had managed to secure.

The ones who didn't make it were instructed to operate the machine that operated the fake Titans while the rest who did took the sky's.

Ghost had never felt so alive, travelling at such a speed and doing a few tricks to show off, much to the other annoyances, while he kept an eye on the instructor that no doubt was taking note on everything he did.

"Yo, Fideo!" A voice said and he turned around to see Sayram coming up next to him. "So you passed the test too, huh."

Suddenly a 'Titan' came into view and a certain look flickered in Sayram eyes before he shot right at it and pulled out his blades and sliced it in the 'neck'.

It wasn't deep enough.

 _Sayram, a boy who showed promise in the Acdemey and like many of the people here, he too is driven by an idealistic idea to protect the people, it shows within his movements. He's too clean._ Keith thought, writing it down on his clip board.

"Touch luck, Sayram!" 'Fideo' shouted and did a one-sixty spin down on the fake Titan neck, which split it in half.

 _Holy, shit. What's up with the strength!?_ Was everyone thoughts, wondering about the brute strength packed into those thin arms.

Ghost ignored the looks he was getting and continued on, slices and cutting, the training Titians any way he know how, after all the training he's had in this form, it would shame his teachers if he preformed anything less.

" Holy, shit! Look at that guy go! What is he!" someone exclaimed seeing that Ghost was leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

Ghost used his right hand only this time to crack a fake Titan in half.

 _Fideo Ardena, a kid who was brought from outside the walls, has shown amazing potential, so much so that I don't want to see what the kid is capable of when he's not using his power. The level of ability shown is not something a newbie shows, his good. Even terrifying to say the least. Looking forward to seeing what this kid would become in the future._ Keith wrote down, knowing the report he would hand in, may make the kid a target for those who want to use someone like him but he had no choice.

# Sparring#

Ghost downed his third opponent as many looked at the weak looking kid that looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly in what appeared to be fear.

"Next" Keith said, having chosen to see who was the last person standing and so far Ghost was on a roll.

Sayram was the next to come up and got into the basic fighting stance while Ghost just for appearance got into one to.

"Begin" Keith said, and the outside soldiers who happened to pass by, stopped to watch knowing Sayram was quiet the martial arts.

Both Ghost and Sayram charged at each other, Sayram swung a fist.

Ghost blocked it with a finger.

Sayram eyes widened and so did many others.

"My turn" Ghost said, right behind Sayram.

 _When did he!_ Everyone thought.

Ghost applied some pressure on a certain point of Sayram neck and Sayram eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed in Ghost arms.

Two people want to take the unconscious Sayram from him and put him at a safe distance.

"Next" He said and practically everyone tensed, what just happened was still painfully fresh in their minds.

In the end, many ended up unconscious on the floor while Ghost towered over them like a god and Keith was looking at the scene with disbelief.

"Congratulation your all new full bred members of the Survey Corps." Keith managed to get out, even though most of what was left of the recruits where all on a one way trip to 'Lala land'.

Never in all his years of being an instructor and active soldier had he even seen such a monster in front of his eyes.

He was given hope.

He was hopeful because he know with this kid added to their ranks, it would be a major turning point in the war against the Titians and mankind will no doubt prosper.

He was afraid, that if this kid ended up turning against them.

No doubt, countless people would die and this was what made Fideo Ardena an effective weapon for the government but it also made them fear the boy and if they can't gain the boy loyalty.

They would not hesitate to kill the boy before he could fully bloom or find some way to strip the boy of his free will.

For once, he was uncertain what the future would hold with this boy in their ranks.

Will this boy bring about salvation or will he bring about the destruction on mankind?

What was this uneasiness he was feeling?

Was something going to happen soon that would shake the foundation of life within the walls?

#Outside the training ground#

"So..." Eren trailed off, wondering if he made the cut or not.

"Isn't it obvious that the fact, that he standing here means he made it?" Misaka said and Eren looked away.

Ghost stopped in front of them and gave them a 'Totally aced it' look.

" That's great! We can now work together." Eren said, with joy. "And now you can teach me how to control those Titians and we could be a total badass team. Me, you and Misaka."

Ghost and Misaka gave him an amused look as they headed back to the house.

While Keith Shadis was heading to the office place to report in and for some reason, he was supposed to reported directly to the noble man that were beside the king himself.

He was under no delusions.

Those people were the worst kind of Bastards and what was worse, they governed all of humanity.

"Report" A fat nobleman said while the King was still sitting in his chair with that piercing look of his, nobody suspect that he was just sleeping.

Keith cleared his throat and purposely kept away from Fideo report just to see the annoyance on the nobles faces.

"Yes we get all of that! What about the boy! The boy with the power!" Another noble shouted and Keith was starting to think unpleasant thoughts about his superiors.

Keith held in irritation he felt and gave his assessment of the boy and watched the fat faces turned from awe to fear to finally greed, than quickly covered up.

Someone said those blessed words.

"You can go now."

Not wanting to seem eager, he tried to walk normally before going through the double doors and fast walked.

He couldn't stand the people in power.

#Inside the throne room#

"What do you think of the boy?" One nobleman asked.

"Well it's obvious the boy is more talented than we thought" another said.

"The boy has to be bound within these walls! It's not safe for him to be outside, left alone" another said, translation 'the boy should not stay out of the walls, out of our reach. The boy needs to be controlled' which all the nobleman were in agreement of.

"However this boy shows no ties to anyone here. We must find out this boy weakness and exploit it" Another said.

" Yes, this is after all for the good of mankind" getting nods of agreement.

Unaware that, they were on a fools quest.

 _Nobody controls Nero Ghost._

#Somewhere in the capital#

Levi Ackerman was dreaming but he know this was not one of his usual dreams, there was no killing Titans or seeing his mother die or even reliving the days when he was trained by Kenny the Ripper.

No, this was no ordinary dream, for one thing, everywhere he turned to, he could see nothing but darkness however he could see his hands and legs.

 _Where am I?_ He wondered, trying to see if there was any light that he could use to navigate through the darkness.

Suddenly as if, reading his mind, torches were light to reveal, he was in a room unlike he had ever seen before.

Floor made out a weird soft texture, a long table that didn't look at all worn out and had a completely smooth surface. The chair had this weird cushy softness feel to them and there was this weird squared device on the table that had the sign of 'G' on it.

 _This has got the be the most weirdest dream, I have ever had. Is this even a dream?_ He wondered, he didn't know what he was looking at but he thought this was a really advanced room, he had somehow found himself in.

"Do you like it?" A voice said and he immediately tensed to strike if needed but he gave nothing away on his face as he turned to the voice to find that the chair on the other side of the table, was not so empty anymore.

There was a figure dressed in black, it seemed like the shadows of the room bended to it's very whim and hid the face and because of how loose the cloak was he was unable to tell the gender, however he had his money on the male because of the figure voice.

"Don't just stand there, sit down and let's talk since well be meeting like this on quite a few occasions" The figure said in a monotone and Levi found himself in the chair opposite the figure.

" Who are you?" Levi asked, in his own monotone, eyeing the figure and ready to strike if the figure turns out to be a threat. How dare, this figure invade his dream, he could feel the figure grin from here.

"My name is Master Chaos and I will reveal the whole truth about this world, all good time."

And scene!

I bet you didn't expect, Ghost meeting Levi in his dreams! I pretty much know the ending of this part of the series with all the little bits in between however I have yet to plan out how to make the story lead in that direction.

I will not give anything away!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

Ch 4: Reunion, Ghost and Abbey.

"Truth?" Levi asked, looking at the figure sceptically. "How do I know, my brain has not created this scenario and your just a figment of my imagination or the information you give me is completely false?" knowing all the reasons to not to trust the figure was completely justified.

The Figure seemed to be in thought before he replied. "True, you have no reason to trust me, for all you know I could really be something your brain has made up and the information is a complete lie however I will still give you information and it's up to you to believe me or not"

Levi said, nothing before saying. " Alright that seems fair, however, what do you have to gain by giving me information?" he said, getting straight to the point and not beating around the bush.

" Very clever aren't you?" The figure said. " What I want is simply to hear your answer to a certain question however I won't asked that question until I have given you all the information"

Levi wasn't stupid, he know how serious a question could be and sometimes lives were on the line if you answered wrongly. An answer could be the reason behind, life or death. "Alright then, tell me where Titan's come from? What happened one-hundred years ago? What's in Eren basement? Why are people turn into Titian and not only that but they also seem to be enemies of mankind? Do you know all the spies and their names? What part does the Reiss family play in this" he asked, even if this was fake this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Levi didn't know it, but Ghost was currently amused at the questions coming out of the captain mouth before he said. " I know everything and those question will be answered in all good time," he said while Levi, eyes narrowed, hating to have to wait for those questions."However, I can tell you one thing about the identities of the Shapeshifters" he said and Levi listened intensely.

"They always look like their human counterparts, although except for that Colossal titan, you can't really tell. Always be on the lookout for people who look like certain Titans. However, I will warn you, Titians aren't the true enemies in this war"

Levi was silent, processing the 'information he had gotten' and had come to realise that every Titian shifter he's met has always beared a striking resemblance to their titan counterpart.

How could he have not noticed? When it was staring them right in the face.

" Oh and before you go" The figure said.

"The Reiss family is the true Royal family"

# Scene change#

Levi suddenly shot up, his breathing irregular before it quickly turned back to normal.

Master Chaos words, still fresh in his mind and he couldn't help but think, that the Titan shifters he has encountered all so far, bear a striking resemblance to the Titan counterpart.

Take for example Eren, if not for the longer black hair, his Titan would be looked a lot like Eren, his eyes were exactly the same.

Then there was Annie, again the eyes were exactly the same and the only difference was that her hair wasn't done up in the usual bun instead it was loose.

He wondered if he could track down the others, thanks to the hint.

He wondered why nobody made the connection before?

Although, the Colossal Titan has been revealed, but there was still the mystery of the Ape Titan which would be pretty hard to figure out, considering that the face is covered in mostly hair.

However thanks to 'Master Chaos' he would make sure to look extra carefully at a person's face, in the mean time he had someone that needs to be tortured and what is this about the Reiss family being the actual Royal family, didn't that mean the current King was a fake?

No, he couldn't accept this as fact, not until he was given proof for all he know, the whole dream was nothing but a dream.

#Scene change#

Meanwhile, Nero Ghost was dealing with a problem that he thought he would never come across as he stared at what was currently in front of him.

Pictures of the Colossal Titian and what Eren had dubbed the 'Smiley Titian', the Titian that had eaten Eren mother but got revenge on eventually.

What was bothering him was that they were pictures of his own parents in their true forms.

No.

These were pictures were of humans that was masquerading as his own parents, that it's self-caused his anger to rise.

The colossal Titian according to Eren and the others was first seen over ten years ago which was impossible in its self.

He know for a fact, that his father was on Earth ten years ago, after all, he had a family and he was just a toddler, there was no way, that his father would be called in with what's going on in his life.

And the Titian that was masquerading as his own mother, it was pathetic, he could see it in it's eyes, the 'Titian' was nothing more than a brainless animal and running his mother reputation through the mud.

The 'Smiley Titian' was dead, but the one masquerading as his father was alive and kicking, using his own father DNA for what? Kicking a wall made out of Titians body down?

Yes, it was kind of hard to notice when the wall reeked of True Titian bones and blood.

It did make him wonder, who else DNA the humans had taken because he was going to make sure he got rid of ALL the Titian shifter including Eren because you just don't mess with nature.

It will come and bite you in the ass.

Eren didn't know why but he felt a chill run down his spine and it felt like eyes were boring into him and when he turned around, he found that none of the squad was even so much as looking his way.

 _Odd_

Despite his protests, Fideo had insisted on coming with them to find out the mystery behind their government and overthrow them which he found super interesting.

His enemy was destroying themselves from the inside!

Suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream.

 _The torture had begun._

They all sat and listened as scream filled the room from the person they had kidnapped, fingernails been ripped off.

It was music to his ears while on the surface his face looked grave just like everyone else in the room.

Suddenly the screams had stopped and they know that Levi and Hange were bringing in another soldier they had kidnapped.

# With Levi and Hange#

They had captured Sanes partner Ralph and had told him say what was on the piece of paper they had prepared with a knife behind Ralph back to put some pressure on.

Sanes had no way, of knowing that it was all an act and he sung like a canary.

"Reiss Family is the true royal family"

Those words seemed to echo around the room as one thought entered Levi mind.

 _That guy was right._

He couldn't believe it, the figure in his dream was right about the Reiss family and he just heard the confession from the Guard no less!

"Captain, are you alright?" Hange asked, seeing that Levi had frozen with a certain look on his face that she didn't know what to make off.

"Oh, right. I'm fine" Levi said, coming out of his thoughts. "Do as you see fit with him" he instructed Hange who nodded and approached Sanes while he walked out of the door and closed the door behind him.

He then assembled a three person team that consisted of, Keiji and Nifa and the rich man son. Nifa revealed to them that the current king is nothing more than a puppet and again Levi mind went back that dream he had.

His early thoughts, were right.

The king really was a fake that was only there for appearances.

He had to find a way to get back into that dream and interrogate the figure on how he know so much and force everything the figure knows out of his mouth but first he had to force Historia to become Queen.

Nero Ghost watched Levi 'persuaded' the reluctant Historia to become queen now that Historia true heritage had come out.

He had a feeling that there was much more to the Reiss family than just being the secret Royal family, maybe he could even find out what happen all those years ago.

In the end, Historia had agreed to become Queen and they were going after Historia father, Rod Reiss, a person who controlled much of humanity today.

He know that the information revealed today, was enough to get them all killed as they set up to stage Eren and Historia taken 'Hostage'.

What they didn't plan on was Kenny the Reaper and his squad showing up, killing the president of business that provided thousands of jobs, successful kidnapping Eren and Historia for real and pinning all the blame on the Survey Corps making them wanted fugitives.

# Scene change#

They had to get Eren and Historia back so they tracked down Kenny the reaper and his squad to a bar where a few of them were stationed in selected areas ready to engage the enemy, it was obvious that most of them didn't think they were going to become murders.

 _It's about time, you all realised it_. Ghost thought, he know this sort of thing would happen if the 'peace' the humans were living in was a ticking time bomb and what was worse was that most of the population had yet to realise it.

Hold it, he turned his head to the right a bit.

A bullet whizzed passed him.

 _A freaking bullet!_ He thought, he decided to run because most of the people stationed on the roof were dead, leaving just Levi and him and it looked like who ever shot the array of bullets had yet to realise he was still alive.

He used the gear to high tail it out of there.

Someone was following him and what the heck!?

The guns acted as jet packs!?

The equipment used was meant to kill humans and not Titians and he thanked whatever star he was under that he was born a Titian because he could act like the bullets weren't hitting him.

His pursuer was a female with short blond hair and the accuracy was outstanding.

He disappeared from view, appearing behind the female and finally getting some human blood on his blades.

It felt so good, however this was not the time indulge in his pleasure.

As Levi was fast approaching him and his eyes widened to see over five people after the short man with the same human killing equipment.

 _Titians are not the true enemy._

The figure words, rung over and over, in Levi head, now getting a rough idea of what the figure meant as he was hunted down by his kind, simply because he know too much and his own mentor was out to kill him.

It was a real slap in the face.

Whatever faith in humanity he had, was lessening for what he was fighting for was losing its value.

"Fideo!" He shouted seeing the young soldier that had proved to be useful and not a burden.

Him and 'Fideo' ran alongside each other, trying to get to the others.

They found the cart.

"What the" Armin said, seeing both Fideo and Levi seemed to be pursued by humans with gun rocket launchers and couldn't believe the scene.

Humans weren't supposed to be trying to kill humans.

Two of their pursuers were right across them and Levi and Fideo did something that blow all their minds.

They killed them without batting an eyelash.

They both dropped inside the wagon the others were in.

"Drive as fast as you can" Levi demanded, already taking out a wipe to clean his bloody blades and disinfectant.

 _Does he always carry that with him?_ Ghost wondered, seeing the captain actually take the time to clean the blades and even clean himself up. _Hm, unexpected for the captain to be a clean freak._

He then noticed that nobody was sitting next to him and he looked around to find there was some distance between him and the group.

Was it because of the blood?

 _Pathetic_ He thought, they were at war, what did they expect, that he was going to lie down and die!?

It was time for them all to join the real world.

Just as he thought that, a woman landed in their wagon and aimed the gun weapon at Jean, who was paralysed with fear.

A gun suddenly appeared in Armin hand and shot the woman.

 _Ooh, there is hope for this group yet._ Ghost thought, seeing Armin shake knowing it was his first 'Human' kill that he know he had done. As for, Jean was just pathetic, Armin had to save his ass.

For today, they were safe and made a break to freedom.

# Night#

Ghost was giving permission to leave, after of course, he was tested that he was not a Titian shifter and that he told them exactly where he was going.

Outside the walls.

Nobody was brave enough to follow him for risk of being eaten so he promised Levi, he would be back by morning.

Now he was tracking down the scent he smelt a few days ago.

It was different.

Is that?

He inhaled the scent once more.

Titan smell.

No, not the crappy, fake ones that reek to high heaven that was everywhere.

A true Titian had come passed here.

He was off, sniffing around tracking the scent, as he continued on the path, the smell got stronger and his excitement grow.

Finally, he was going to meet another true Titian perhaps he could find the base and maybe Abbey was there!

Hope bloomed as he gave all his attention to tracking down the source and when he did, he found a female with big blue eyes that seem to twinkle as light hit them, soft long silver hair that light up in the moonlight, soft looking lips and a delicate frame.

To him it was like he was seeing a goodness.

He know who this was.

"Abbey" He breath hitched, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Abbey looked startled as her body prepared tensed. "Who are you? how did you find..." she trailed off as she took a sniff into the air and he eyes widened.

"G-ghost is that really you?" Abbey said, finding her future husband scent on a face that was completely unfamiliar.

Ghost immediately dropped his disguise to reveal his white hair had grown quite a bit and much more untamed than all those years ago, gone was the face of the boy she remembered in its place was the face of a man whose face was more angular and sharp.

Abbey eyes couldn't help but wonder to the muscle underneath his shirt that did nothing to hid the six pack underneath. Ghost had grown quite a bit taller to stand over 6ft just like his father and his mother eyelashes were much more noticeable.

Abbey felt heat rise in her cheeks as she saw what Ghost had become.

 _Is this really Nero Ghost!?_ She thought, looking anywhere but his body especially not his glorious collar bone and opted to look into the eyes.

Huge mistake because she found his eyes in front of hers and was memorised by the love in them.

Aimed at her.

"Abbey" _god, what's with the deep sexy voice!?_ " You look so beautiful" he said.

Abbey turned a deeper shade of red. "Ghost, you look fine" yeah, really fine.

"Your my future wife, call me Nero" He said and Abbey felt his hot breath on her neck.

"O-okay, N-nero" She managed to get out and he smiled.

 _Dammit, stop being so sexy!_

Suddenly she was aware of the decreasing gap between them and before she realised what was happening.

He stole her lips.

She kissed back.

 _Together at last._

And cut!

Abbey and Ghost reunite! Maybe Abbey could lead him to where the others are when he has the chance to break away from Levi and the group, after all things have gotten hectic and every person will be watched like a hawk.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titan.

Enjoy!

Ch 5: The Titan that is Rod Reiss.

"Have you either wondered what is beyond the sky? If there is life on other planets?" The figure said and the next thing he know Levi had grabbed him by the neck.

" Spill everything" Levi demanded.

"Oh, so the information I gave you last time was correct?" The figure said, speaking perfectly well despite the hand squeezing his throat. "You know if you kill me, you won't get any more information"

Levi dropped the figure, knowing he was right and said "Tell me everything"

The figure went to rub it's throat and said in a hoarse tone. "Well I can't tell you all of it, what's the fun in that?" ignoring the glare sent his way. "For today I will tell you this"

Levi listened with rapid attention.

" Eren Yeager has two types of memories in his head. His and someone else and because of that, Eren is going to be used to revive 'God'" The figure said.

"You mean some whack job is going to try and summon 'God' using Eren and what's this about Eren having someone else's memories?. What a load of bullshit" Levi said.

"Believe what you will but you will find out in all good time. Now as for the Ape, the key to finding its identity lies in getting the pictures of all the doctors and physicians that are in history and try to match them to the great ape. I guarantee you will find a match, oh, and make sure you listen with your ears. You will find some pretty interesting knowledge." The figure said before seeming looking at something on its wrist. "Well, that's all for today. Bye"

Levi was forced awake before he could ask any more questions.

 _God, I hate that guy._

# Scene Change#

"Can you stop with that look already!"

Ghost blinked innocently and said. "What look?"

Jean irritation flared as he yelled. "The look that says 'I've just had mind blowing sex and you haven't' you've had recently!" those who were drinking water spat it out.

"Jean!" Armin yelled, a red hue on his cheeks.

"What? I'm just bothered by the fact that someone this feminine" pointing rudely at Ghost. "Has become a man before I have! I mean, come on! I thought that I would be the first of the guys to do it but now I'm outclassed by someone who is barely male!" ranting on and one about the unfairness of the world not noticing the darkened expression on Ghost face with having his manhood challenged.

" Really? The way I see It, it's you who is barely male with a stumble hanging between your legs" Ghost said casually and a tick mark formed on Jean head while Armin drew away from Jean while the rest watched in amusement.

" I DO NOT! I bet yours is like an extra piece of skin!" Jean shot back and Ghost smirked.

"Really? Let's see who's bigger" He said and Jean shot back. "You're on"

They both started to take off their trousers.

They both got whacked on the head by an irritated Misaka.

"Do that somewhere else!" Misaka yelled, with a dark look in her eyes and they both cowered.

" Fine," They said in unison and went to find a room.

"They're both idiots," Hange said.

They next thing they all heard was Jean shout "HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT!?" before Ghost strolled as if nothing had happened while Jean came in seemly traumatized and mumbling something about a tank attached to a small body.

Despite their curiousness about what happened, they didn't ask.

Levi came in and despite his usual blank face, they know he was irritated about something after all Levi has been sleeping a lot lately.

Ghost hid a smirk behind a cup of water, everything was on schedule.

Armin suddenly got up and walked out of the barn they were resting in with a look that said, he was clearly taking his first human kill hard and Levi went after him.

10 minutes later only Levi came back.

Levi said, "Fideo, Misaka, come with me. The rest stay on guard. Where going to capture some MPs" and Ghost immediately got his gear on and followed after the captain along with Misaka.

#With Armin#

Armin felt a lot better after the talk with Levi and was thirsty so he went to collect some water however when he turned around he did not expect to see two people behind him.

"NOW!" Levi yelled and all three of the jumped off a tree branch and tackled the two people to the ground and put knives at the back of both the MPs necks while Levi pushed one against the tree. "Fideo make sure there are no Titians coming this way"

Fideo, nodded and made sure the Titian avoided this place.

Levi then turned to their two hostages and said. "Remove all your clothes and weapons or I'll slit your throat" Misaka and Fideo took the uniforms and the weapons of their hostages. Then Levi came up with a quick plan to infiltrate the military police.

"We need to move now before the Military police come" Levi instructed and both of the hostages were moved to a much more secure and less open location.

" Capitan, what do we do with them?" Potato girl asked but before Levi could open his mouth.

" Who do you think you are! The Survey Corps are responsible for thousands of deaths, don't act so high and might." Hitch yelled, summing up her courage while Ghost was busy wondering how a human could be so loud.

"Tell me, do you know about Annie Leonhart and what happened to her?" Levi asked, staying calm and collected.

" How should we know? There hasn't been anything from her for a long time! She probably got eaten by a Titian!" Hitch said.

Fideo hid the snort, it really never crossed their minds that there were traitors inside the walls.

" Let me tell you, Anne did not die because she was eaten by a Titian" Levi said, bending down, getting confused looks from Hitch and her companion.

"Annie Leonhart is the female Titian" Getting shocked looks from the pair." We will release you as soon as we leave" Levi promised.

"Um, excuse me" Marlo interrupts Levi. "What happened to Dimo Reeves?" he asked, depending on the answer he would choose which side he was on.

Levi looked him straight in the eye and said. "He was murdered by the First Interior squad" and that sealed Marlo loyalty to the Survey Corps.

"Let me infuriate the Military Corps for you" Marlo offered.

"No" Levi answered. "We don't know if you'll betray us later on. Sasha tie them up"

Sasha did as she was told.

"Capitan, let me get rid of them, they can't be trusted." Jean offered and the hostages eyes widened as they started struggling to get out of their ropes.

"Alright" Levi said and they all left Jean to get 'rid' of them.

# First Squad compound#

They arrived outside the Compound thanks to Marlo and Hitch selling the first squad out.

"This time, we will strike, first. Is everyone ready?" Levi asked and they all put on their black cloaks.

They took down the two guards at the front and captured the commander in charge of guard duty.

"Where are Eren and 'Krista'!" Levi demanded to the chief as he got out his blade.

"Okay! I will tell you! But first, I want to ask what happened to my men" The man asked which was a refreshing change from the self absorbed people he deals with everyday.

"They are not dead but a bit banged up" Levi said.

"Hump, that surprising. There are many how don't know about the First division squad and yet they are cut up as well" The man sneered.

" We are truly sorry for that" Levi said, while kicked the man in the mouth and said. "Where are Eren and 'Krista'?"

"Go to hell! all the Survey Corps can ever do is run circles not accomplishing anything while betraying their own comrades and finally they get what's coming to them, first with your leader, Edwin Smith" Using the name in the act of intimidation. " If you're smart you'll give up and surrender to execution so that the rest of your squad can live, I will offer to help negotiate with my superiors."

"Where are Eren and 'Krista'" Levi asks again.

"So you're willing to sacrifice everyone for the this useless struggle?" The man spat.

Levi slammed the man into a tree and keeps him there "The Monarchy would never pass up the chance to eliminate the Survey Corps so surrendering is useless" he broke the man arm with a sickening snap and an ear piercing scream comes out of the man. "Where are Eren and 'Krista'?" he asks for the fourth time.

" I DON'T KNOW!" The man finally breaks, seeing Levi was quite willing to snap every bone in his body and Ghost took notes, Levi was a interrogation gold mine. "Kenny Ackerman doesn't tell us anything!"

 _Ackerman?_ Levi, Misaka and Ghost wondered meaning Kenny the Reaper was related to Levi by blood.

" Ackerman?" Levi said, the figure words about him listening in, was playing over and over again in his mind. He was defiantly learning some interesting things lately. "Come on, you must have a good idea" he said.

"Go to hell" The man spat, forgetting Levi had just broken his arm.

Levi reminded him by saying. "Tell me or I'll break the rest of your body, you'll never be able to do anything again and would need people to help you with the simplest task"

"Your insane!" The man shouts, expecting Levi to make a comeback to that remark.

"Targets have been sighted!" Sarah announced and they all hid themselves as their hostage continued to shout how the Survey Corps were evil and were going to get what they dissevered.

It turned out to be Marlo, Hitch and Henge and the man stopped talking seeing it wasn't his comrades and that reinforcement for his captivity had just come.

Henge came with good news, in her hand was a letter that said, the Survey Corps were framed and that they were free of all charges, the newspaper were forced to print false information and it revealed the true culprit, King Fritz was nothing more than a puppet.

You could see most of them were celebrating.

" and what did you do?" Levi asked, extremely curious, Henge explained that it was the power of certain individuals and Levi apologised for Keiji, Nifa and the goggled member death which Henge smiled grimly at.

" Guys, I think I know were Eren and Historia are" Henge said and they all listened with rapid attention and Henge explained the event that happened Five years ago, the day when Maria wall was breached and what happened with the Reiss family.

Ghost listened with rapid attention, he just know that he would finally find out how they were stealing his own people DNA and infusing it into themselves.

If he was luckily he could find the very source and destroy it, along with the humans behind it.

He listened in when Levi explained why the name 'Ackerman' was so important and why the people bearing that name were persecuted, saying they had some great power in them.

The more he listened, the more he just wanted to rush the whole process along and kidnap Levi and 'covert' him over to his side but it would do no good if he had a brainwashed Levi as his fourth power, he would never tap into his true potential so Levi had to come to him on his own and he could tell that Levi was just so close.

Levi needed that finally push to get him to defect and join him.

Just one more push and it had to be something big, for Levi to open his eyes to the truth around him.

They were sent to Reiss Chapel and looked around for anything unusual.

Ghost started knocking on the walls, just like in movies, ignoring the looks he was getting from the rest.

 _Clunk!_

 _Found it!_ There was a hallow wall, behind the alter and immediately he pushed the Alter aside to reveal as entrance.

"Nice work" Levi said, before turning to the rest of the group with all the seriousness in the world. "Whatever we find down there, will most likely not end well be prepared to get so blood on your hands" seeing if anyone was backing down.

"Good let's go" Levi and Misaka charged forward first while the rest of them were behind them, potato girl shot a flame arrow at a barrel creating a smoke screen to prevent first squad from seeing where they were and shooting them down.

Levi goes ahead to check how many enemies they were up against and shouts they had 35 people to watch out for while Potato girl shot more arrows.

Suddenly Levi felt like something just grabbed him and when he looked around, there was nobody there!

His eyes widened but he was still been pulled, lead to somewhere.

"Levi I want you to hear this" A voice said and Levi eyes widened, it was the figure voice from his dreams!

"You'll see the true face of the one's you protect today" The voice said and Levi suddenly found himself in a secluded area, a place where nobody could spot him however he had the perfect view of what was happening and within hearing distance.

So he watched the whole scene unfold before his very eyes, he saw how Eren was chained and wasn't even fighting when Historia was full prepared to eat him just to please her father who didn't even love her.

Rod just wanted 'God' to be in his daughter, brainwashing her so that she wouldn't even get rid of the Titian the moment she eats Eren.

He watched how Historia so called father was forcing becoming a Titan onto his own daughter while keeping the fact he didn't want to become a Titan and obtain 'God' since they had the same blood so it would work.

He watched as his mentor was revealed to indeed have the Ackerman name and shout the cold hard truth to Historia who judging by her face refused to listen.

He watched as Kenny went up to Eren and cut his forehead so that he could turn into a Titan and battle against the Titian version of Historia.

Watching all this drama, he didn't know what to feel. Eren was really too kind for his own good and that's what will get him killed one day, Historia on the other hand was so desperate for acceptance from the father who rejected her before she was even out of the womb.

Shouldn't he have stopped being her father, a long time ago?

For goodness sake, she had only met him twice and both times were to make life changing decisions.

Nothing good came from the man and he only cared when he finds use for her.

It was like watching a puppy latch onto steak.

But what was Kenny story in all of this?

Was this what how humanity had become being trapped inside the walls for so long?

Where was the independence and pride in themselves?

Where was the need to be firm when needed?

Wasn't they supposed to help one another and not force people to do things for their own selfish gain?

Was this all humanity amounted to?

It was like watching a sob story.

Meanwhile Ghost found himself seething seeing the origins of how humans became 'Titans'. He turned around and saw the way Levi was looking at the scene before him and smiled, he know exactly what the man was realising now.

Humanity had grown pathetic inside the walls.

Eren was like another version of Endou Mamoru except Eren was driven by revenge but it seems he was on his way to becoming the second coming of Endou Mamoru in this instant.

How he hated it.

He would enjoying ripping Eren heart out when the time came to get bloody.

"See Lavi, this is the true face of the ones you protect. They are all caught up in their own selfish desires while still living in the past" The voice said. "Historia Reiss wants her father acceptance. Rod Reiss wants to summon god, Eren Yeager wants to die because his father sins had been consumed by him. He's not writing the wrongs from his father sin. He's running away from it."

Levi wanted to deny it but the more came out of the voice mouth the more his eyes seemed to be open to the world around him. He was so in thought that he almost missed the moment when Historia cast away here eagerness for her father's love and smashed the needle on the floor"

Levi swore he heard the voice 'tsk' at the action while stating there was still a shinning hope for Humanity with clear dislike in its voice before it said.

"She only changed when she was in a desperate situation, if it wasn't for this or something similar she would have happily been 'Daddy little helper'. People change when they're in a desperate situation. It should not have to be so" The voice said and Levi wanted so badly to draw out his blade and try to kill the voice knowing the voice was right but his morals were being challenged.

"Levi I will leave you for now but I want you to weigh what Humanity has done right and the mistakes it's made. Has there ever been an achievement that hasn't come from individuals such as this man who have a warp sense of self righteousness?" With that Levi got the feeling like voice was gone and Levi was left in his thoughts.

Suddenly heat erupted when Rod turning desperate and licking the contents of the needle that was on the floor.

Levi used his gear to get away fast.

"Dammit!" he said, as a blinding white light appeared and Historia was blown back from the force that erupted but was caught by Misaka while Ghost shouted they needed to get out of here now, while he, Levi, Connie and Jean went to free Eren from the chains.

It was really too bad that Connie couldn't find the right key to unlock the chain.

"Hurry the hell up" Levi said while Jean had the guts to joke and call Eren 'Mr Shirtless' while Levi glared informing them all this was no time for joking because they were in a do or die situation and points to the ceiling that looked nowhere never as solid and steady as it did a minute ago because of how large Rod was becoming.

Connie easily found the key after that and they freed Eren and pulled him away just in a nick of time before a boulder came loose and came down on where Eren used to be.

"Great this is just plain, shitty. The bastard is even bigger than the Colossal Titan" Levi said, noting how huge Rod had become and then to add oil to the fire Rod tries to stand up with his humongous weight, creating more creaks in the ceiling.

"Rod was messed up from the beginning! He was just as ignorant about Titian as the rest of us" Kenny said coming into view, he didn't want to die yet.

Ghost wondered how he would do if he turned into his real form and tangled with the Human titan and thought against it because what he had seen already, this one didn't have an underbelly so all the organ were on display for the whole world to see and he didn't want mysterious juice on his hands.

"There is no escape route!" Jean said and they all looked at Eren for a way out and Ghost watched as the so called 'Humanity only hope' basically had a mental break down and Levi mouth thinned with a certain look in his eyes as he looked at Eren.

In fact nobody had ever seen that look on his face and it was gone as soon as it appeared making them think they just imagined it.

Eren picks up a bottle called 'Armor' and Ghost fought down the urge to punch him and rip the bottle out of his arms.

It was full of his people DNA but held back and just watched what was happening from afar.

In the end, Eren got sick of them all complaining and ran towards Rod with the bottle and drank it before transforming into his Titan form, nobody saw the hand that grabbed the bottle when it was close to the ground before Eren Titan solidified and spread out like glue creating several pillar and Ghost hid the horrified look he had, seeing his own people bones and body structure came out this way.

He was ready to kill ever single last one of the humans on this planet while of course keeping Levi alive.

Misaka and Jean ended up releasing Eren from his harden Titan form, a couple of hours later.

Sasha came down to inform them all, they had found a way out with Connie already on the surface, they all followed the route and they too found themselves blessed with seeing the sun again.

They found that the cave they were just in was nothing more than a crater now.

"So where is Rod Reiss?" Ghost asked.

Eren pointed at something and he turned around.

He saw a giant Titian that was crawling in certain direction face down, twice the size of the Colossal Titian and emitting heat fumes.

It was at that moment that he realised because he was cold blooded if he even got close to that thing he would be cooked alive.

He refused to die.

He had to find the Box.

And that's a wrap!

I hope you like this chapter! It seems what Ghost is saying is really getting to Levi know and it looks like it won't be long before Levi agrees to be Ghost fourth power. I wonder who remembers Ghost 'Box' and what it does? Next chapter will Survey Corps and Ghost with the Box up against the Titan Rod Reiss. Will this battle be what make Levi doubt the Humanity he knows? Review/ Favourite and Follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Attack on Titan or Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

ch 6: The Box that can kick ass.

" What's strange is that it has no interest in humans," Armin said.

"Really that's a surprise." Ghost said.

"Is it an abnormal one?" Jean asks.

"It is" Armin answered. "but what happened in the ca-" Levi interrupts Armin and said.

"Alright everyone we are going after that Titan and make sure to watch out for first squad in case some of them survived" Levi instructed and they all nodded and got on their horses and carriages to pursue the Titan.

Henge injured and hurt in the cart said Eren housed the ' Progenitor Titan' however only the Reiss family could truly use it, but they would be controlled by the first kings ideology.

Which Ghost found fascinating, it was highly likely that the first king was a true Titan that didn't like seeing Humans on this planet, treating it like their own and killing it.

" It's not too late to stop all of this. I could allow myself to be eaten and awaken the Progenitor Titan in Rod." Eren said and others looked at him like he had completely lost it for even daring to suggest such a thing.

"He's right we could go with the plan and undo Rod brainwashing" Levi said, getting a slap from Historia and all Levi could think about was how she was Daddy girl not so long ago and now she was acting as if the whole thing never happened.

Did she think, he didn't see what happened back there?

"How dare you too, even suggest that! Grisha saved us by keeping the kind Ideology away from the Reiss family! You know Rod could easily wipe our memories to free himself, nobody has even gotten out of the brainwashing before" Historia said getting the feeling Levi was raising an eyebrow at her and the way he was looking at her was like seeing a completely different stranger.

" Historia is right! Grisha would never do anything bad without a good reason behind it!" Armin said butting in. "There must be a way to save humanity without the Reiss bloodline which is why Grisha gave Eren the key" they all turned to the surprised boy.

It was then Levi remarked that things had gotten easier for them and he had fully planned on killing Rod from the very start which Henge whole heartedly agreed on before turning Historia to check if she was okay with them killing her dad which they got the okay for.

Historia turned to Eren to apologise, she really meant to eat Eren back in the cave so that her father wouldn't hate her like everybody else which Levi just listened in on and did nothing.

Eren stood up and shouted for Rod to stop which had Ghost rolling his eyes.

"To control a Titan you have to connect with it on a certain level," Ghost said and Eren gave him a blank look.

"But it's so hard. You do it" Eren said sitting back down.

"Can't, I have never tried controlling a Titan that big before and wouldn't know the effects. It may have" Ghost lied smoothly.

Henge tried to be helpful making Eren get up again and shout much more desperately this time and punch the air like an idiot.

A very much alive Erwin came over to hear the full story of how the crawling Titan came to be and they arrived at the Capital ahead of the titan.

"Um, guys I have really sensitive skin when it came's to heat so I usually put on something to prevent me from overheating. If I don't have it, I would die within two meters' of it" He lied smoothly. "Can anyone tell me where my stuff is?" he asked.

" It's in the military headquarters" Levi said and Ghost immediately ran down heading for there, he didn't stop, he could feel the box calling to its owner.

He kicked the door down and ignored the shouts from people inside and immediately want to the evidence room.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" Someone yelled and Ghost turned around his eyes briefly flicking to white as they were huge and said.

"I have full excess to anything in this building. I have full clearance"

Everyone eyes that met his own glazed over before they unglazed and they want about their own business.

He found the box, the moment he touched the box it was like a small part of him had been found.

As he held the box in his hands, his mind couldn't help but wonder about his family.

Were they safe?

What did his little brother look like now?

Was he safe?

Had his little brother Sky changed?

Did Sky remember him?

Were his parents waiting for him to step through the door?

Were they waiting for him to come back?

Was Alfred ready to welcome him with a smile when he got back?

He felt homesick, being away from his family for so long and by the time he got back, the world that he knows was all gone, his little brother would no longer be so little anymore, his parents would be much older now and Alfred would probably have several bold patches in his hair.

A thought the put a smile on his face at seeing one of the few people not related to him by blood that he regarded as family.

 _Wait for Father, Mother, Sky. I will make sure to make it back to you._

The box came alive and glowed blue.

# With Levi and the others#

"Where is Fideo!" Levi shouted, dodging another stream of flames, unlike some unlucky members who were burned alive when the flame hit them, killing them instantly.

His team was doing better than the others in terms of surviving and were nowhere near as close to making it to the gigantic Titan weak spot and needed someone to open a pathway.

"Need some help?" A voice said from above and everyone looked up to find 'Fideo' floating in the air in some kind of high-tech glowing green battle suit.

"So cool!" Henge exclaimed, her eyes going starry eyes as she gazed at the high Tec battle suit, she would love to tear the thing apart and find out how it worked from inside out.

"Stand back everybody I will clear a path for you" Ghost said and suddenly on his back grow a huge vacuum and Ghost dug underground so that he was directly, below the massive beast and made a hole in the ground before he turn the vacuum on and they all watched amazed as the fumes were all directed downward carving a clear path to its neck.

Well as clear path as any when both its arms and legs and not to mention it's head was trying to eat them alive.

It was no surprise that many of them died on the way to the neck, however Historia struck the finishing blow they needed to successful killed the thing.

The remaining survivors should have cheered but they couldn't.

They had lost to many people.

They won but they also lost.

Many mourned for the death of their friend or family while Levi found his mentor already half way to death doors resting against the tree, most of his squad were dead from when the cave collapsed, allowing only him to escape because he had stole some gear.

"It looks like you're the only one in your squad still alive for now, your bleeding heavily from severe burning all over your body, you will be dead soon. No matter how you look at it."Levi said, appearing in front of his former mentor, he didn't know what to feel watching his mentor die before his very eyes.

It was than Kenny opened his hand to reveal that he had stolen one of the Titian serum.

"Why didn't you take it? You would have lived" Levi asked, even though he know he would hunt down his old mentor in the end if Kenny did.

Kenny just smiled and said. "I refuse to be a Titan. Everyone is a slave to something whether it's woman, money or alcohol. I just want to be free and die peacefully."

"Then why did you take me in when you just wanted to die?" Levi asked.

"What are you talking about, brat? I was just your mother brother" Kenny confessed and Levi eyes want wide seeing the man in a whole new light now that he had found out his old mentor was actually his uncle.

" Than if you were my uncle. Why did you leave me that day?" Levi asked, truly puzzled.

Kenny just smiled sadly with blood dripping down his forehead and mouth and said. "Can you imagine a killer being a father to a small child. I refused to give you a childhood like that. I was unfit to be a father" he confessed and than using the last of his strength he gave Levi the Titan serum that he stole.

Kenny Ackerman had passed on to the next great adventure.

Levi watched the life flicker out of his uncles eyes and he said a final prayer in his mind.

Exactly what had he been frightening for this whole time?

The number of death by Titans was nowhere near the number of the ones caused by humans after all Titan were just humans who were mutated, thanks to the first king and his sick and twisted ideology.

Titan weren't the enemy, humans were.

Little by little they were all growing corrupt, sure they may have got rid of the government but what's to say the government after they were all gone wasn't going to be even worse than the one they had got rid of?

What's to stop, humans from killing each other over and over again simply because they were bored and would cling on to anything that would inflate their ego?

For the first time, he felt useless.

There was no way, humanity was going to change with just him alone and his squad, the rest of humanity were all hypocrites, they change their opinion about one another so fast that it was scary,

They rally behind a person who is generally a good person and then the moment he does something bad, they were proclaim him to be the spawn of the devil.

Look how quick they were to turn on the Survey Corps when in the newspaper they were portrayed as evil, nobody asked for their side of the story and they all turned on them like headless chicken's waiting to be slaughter.

People had conveniently forgotten that if not for them, humanity would have no protection against the Titans and no way of getting in contact with the other parts of humanity but once their name was cleared.

People sung high praises of them as if the whole being hunted down and their leader about to be executed never happened.

This was the true face of the people inside the walls.

From the beginning it was humans killing humans.

There was no such thing as a Titian.

 _Oh, how wrong he was._

# Night time#

"Well it seems like something has changed since the last time we've met. Tell me did you get taller?" The figure said and Levi could feel his grin from here as he sat down, looking everyday his age.

"What do you have for today than?" Levi asked, in a tired tone.

The figure beamed and Levi couldn't help cringe under all that positive vibe that rolling of the guy in waves. "Guess what today. Will be our last meeting. I will tell you a life changing information, that is so unbelievable that it would put what you recently learn to shame" in an all too cheer voice for Levi liking, although he was curious of what this information was and said. "Well hurry up and tell me"

The figure grinned darkly and said.

" **This is not your planet** "

Levi eyes widened before they turned back to normal and said. "Yep, this is some kind of joke" ready to leave but found he couldn't.

" You have to hear this. This planet is not planet earth in fact the humans living here are like 0.001 percent of the actually earth population. This planet is not called Earth in fact it's called 'Glavis' home to one species" The figure said and Levi actually snorted.

Yes snorted.

"Yes and what species would that be, ants?" Levi said and the Figure didn't show irritation.

"No in fact Titans" The figure said and Levi looked like the figure had finally lost it.

What the hell was this guy, bull shitting about!?

" Give me a break, your saying the humans that mutate are the main species?" Levi said.

"No. I'm talking about true Titan not the shitty one that walk around everywhere" The figure said not bothering to keep the venom out of his voice.

"And I take it your one of those so called 'True' Titans? If there are other why haven't we seen them before?" Levi asked, humouring the figure.

"It's simple. There are way too many fake Titans, you know we don't breed like rabbits like you humans do. In fact most Titans don't even get married because of their battle hardened past. We change to look completely human and infiltrate the wall. Do you know how irritating it is to see Humans run our names into the ground? Seriously, were not idiots and dumbass that only sleep and eat humans were not animals!" The figure said with clear distaste in his voice.

"Really? Than please enlighten me what 'Earth' is like" Levi said, starting to get a bit worried, the figure wasn't showing any signs of being a liar and he had never failed to detect a lie before.

"Simple. Earth is mostly, full of water with small patches of land. They have parts called the 'North Pole' and 'South Pole' and people there look forward to a certain date which is called Christmas where people exchanged gifts and let me tell you. The number of Titans living there is greatly outweighed by the endless amount of humans living there. In fact, nobody even knows that we exist not to mention the technology is far more advanced then what you people us. They have this thing called the 'Internet' which allows you to talk to people anywhere and the same vice visa not to mention they have mention, their beds don't feeling like your sleeping on a rock " The figure said and Levi looked at him like he'd grown to heads.

What the figure was describing was what many would call heaven.

A place where there were almost no Titian and Humanity boomed instead of living in fear outside the walls.

No, he could not believe it.

If he did, It would mean everyone was dying unnecessary and his proud title of being one of the defenders of humanity was as unless as dust.

Would it mean giving in and saying they were being trained to be assassins and brainwashed to believe Humanity was in danger when in fact they were living somewhere completely different and they were the scraps left behind? To just kill each other off? and what was worse was that they were also apparently planet invaders.

No he refused to believe it without seeing proof right in front of his eyes.

"That's a nice story you got there. I do wonder how you come up with this stuff" Levi said, dismissing it as nothing more than a story.

The figure sighed and said. "I know you wouldn't believe me that's why I propose a bet" and Levi eyebrow rose.

" What kind of bet?" Levi said.

"Simple. You're going to take back Wall Maria right?" The figure said and Levi theory was confirmed, Master Chaos was indeed inside the walls. "I will crave you a path to get to the basement before anyone else which only you can enter. If you find Humanity history that says that you've lived on this planet the whole time and have not come over from another planet. I will admit I was pulling your legs and get rid of the Titan problem for you so that Humanity would not have to be sacred to go outside the walls anymore" knowing his race would not be very happy with having being kicked out on their own planet and would be branded as a traitor forever more.

Levi eyes widened, wondering if the Figure had the power to do that, _it doesn't seem like he was lying._ Levi eyed the figure sceptically before saying "and if it does turn out you were right?"

The Figure smiled. "Easy. You'll help me to get rid of the humans on this planet. You may not know this but I'm also somewhat of a god, the Chaos god in fact and I'm looking for generals. So far I have three out of four and If I win. You'll become one of those and obey my instructs without question" Ghost said, lying it down nice and thick to reveal why he invaded the captain dreams and not saying he was also tactically the second coming of Lucifer, the king of hell and he was about to make a deal with the devil himself.

Levi weighed his options, be the one who is the cause of Humanity finally becoming at peace and booming without fear of the Titans or become it's destroyer and follow this guy to the end of time.

Savour or destroyer?

"Did I mention? I would also get rid of all the abnormal Titans on this planet including that Ape?" The figure said which pretty much sealed the deal for Levi.

"Deal" Levi said shaking the figure hand, thinking there was no way the figure was right while Ghost shook his hand, fighting back an inhuman grin.

"Well bye than" Ghost said and pushed Levi out his mind while he turned around to let out a nightmarish laughter rip.

By this time, tomorrow he would have his fourth Chaos power!

And cut!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It felt like forever but I've finally done it. I've gotten to the part where Ghost and Levi make the deal! Next chapter with be basically the bet and Levi heads down to the basement alone, just what does he find down there and Levi and Ghost finally met face to face for the first time in reality revealing who he truly was all along. Review/Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7.

I do not own Attack On Titan or Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

It was finally the day that they reclaim Wall Maria and the numbers in the Survey corps boomed.

To Levi, it confirmed what he already know.

People flocked to them when it was good times but when it was bad times, they deserted them and only a couple of people actually stayed with the group through good times and bad times.

It was just sad to watch.

He wondered why he was having such thoughts lately, he never used to think like this. He half expected to be drugged or something that's why he had started making his own food and yet it seemed his thought were much clearer and going into uncharted water, although he sometimes took the occasional water or snack.

Ghost, on the other hand, was facing his own crisis.

Abbey was pregnant.

Abbey was five months pregnant with a baby girl.

His daughter.

He was going to be a father.

Of course, he was beyond happy that he and abbey were having a child, having made up their minds that as soon as they got back to Earth, they were going to get married and be officially husband and wife.

Until then, they both had to survive for each other and now Abbey was pregnant.

He would have drunk a glass of water if not for the fact that any food or drink brought in was drugged.

He was going to be a father!

He couldn't believe it!

What if he was not cut out to be a father!?

Questions like this swarmed his mind, he wondered if this was how his father felt when his mother announced she was pregnant with him.

He know that he still had at most two years left on this planet because it would be time needed to get rid of all the fake Titans including the fake Abnormal ones and then all the people inside the walls.

Meaning his little girl was going to be almost two.

A war zone was no place for a two year old but he couldn't necessary complain to one of the generals after all they were creating the substance that would be killing all the regular fake Titans which takes time and thanks to him providing things from Rod Reiss bag the process was sped up tremendously.

Today he would bring Levi over to his side, he just had to sit back and watch as the whole scene unfolds.

They all put on their equipment and got ready to for the battle of their lives, some were on a horse while others had taken to the sky.

Levi and his squad with additional people stood onto of the wall and looked down a group of people had gathered all wishing them all good look with smiles on their faces.

Which was funny as just a couple of months ago, they were being hunted down and hated by the same people.

"have you ever see such a big send off?" someone said.

"Selfish," Levi said and they all saw the injured Edwin cheered back at the crowd and he too couldn't help the smile on his face.

Before they all got onto, their horses and rode out of the city.

The bet was on.

Ch 7: The Bet.

They had never had this many people in one expedition before and it's because of their large numbers that people were naturally in high spirits.

The Titans were here.

The Titan saw them and immediately ran to them like wild animals seeing meat for the first time.

People were grabbed and eaten left and right while Titans were also having their necks sliced open.

There had never been such a huge massacre as this one.

The whole of Levi squad located Eren and Misaka old house however as they located it they found a whole heard of Titans stomping around trying to grab them from the air and devour them.

Nobody could get close enough without being eaten and Eren and the others had to close their ears to the screaming of countless victims about to die and the sound of Titan's having their necks sliced open while some let out mighty roars of triumph having caught their prey.

It was like they had just stepped into hell.

Ghost was secretly taking notes of the fear on the humans faces and how idiotic the humans that had lost their humanity were acting, anyone could easily outsmart them!

The only weapons the 'Titans' had where their size and their instincts that told them when food was near, without that, the Titan would be running in blind and slaughtered in thousands.

He felt irritated that some of the soldiers were sticking close to him because of his power to make the 'Titan' ignore him and were practically gluing themselves to his side while slicing 'Titan' necks left and right.

Eren had changed into his Titan form and had gone on a 'Titan' killing spree using the moves he learned in the Academy to his advantage as some Titan naturally came to him in group since he too was classed as food to their senses and some soldiers had made it their job to protect Eren after all they didn't want an abnormal Titan showing up thanks to Eren being eaten and humanity only hope dead with a weapon in someone else, that could turn out to be their enemy.

Misaka was doing well, she was a one-woman killing machine, slicing Titans necks left and right while moving at an incredible speed to avoid any Titan grabbing her, she always helped take down Titan with Eren and together they made the perfect team.

Levi was doing his own slices, waiting for the moment that the figure would open a path for him while avoiding the Titans that seemed to be a bit too eager in trying to grab him.

He sliced another one and he know there was no way he would have the time to get out his cleaning equipment to clean his blade with this many Titans around him, if Eren doesn't get to the giant hole in the wall Maria and use his latest 'Harden' ability to seal the wall.

Titan will keep on coming and they would all die at this rate, a feat which was easier said than done.

His mind going back to the deal he made, wondering about what the figure said about this planet not really being earth.

No, he refused to believe it.

The figure was spouting bullshit.

 _but how is the figure going to create a path in this chaos without me being caught by a Titan?_ He thought and as soon as he thought that, a path was open right in front of him, all the Titans had turned away and seemed to be making room for him.

Everyone was too busy trying not to die to notice this strange occurrence and Levi walked forward and the Titan behind him were suddenly moving back into place and noticing him.

"Captain!" Eren shouted, noticing Levi seemed to have somehow gotten close to his former house and about Seven Titan were out to get the short man.

Suddenly a Titan hand shot up at him and he barely dodged, nobody could get close to help Levi out and Levi was on his own.

Levi crashed through the front door and once on his feet, he immediately made his way down to the basement, dodging the Titan arms that went to grab him as soon as he landed.

He climbed down the stairs and immediately shut the door behind him knowing it would block the Titan hand path.

Safe, he then looked around ready to find out the truth about Humanity and prove the figure wrong.

How wrong he was.

 _What hell is this!?_ Levi thought looking at the pictures in the box, they clearly showed different families however in a lot of pictures they were all in what appeared to be white suits and a bowl on their heads.

There were pictures of what he saw whenever he want outside the walls but what really struck him was that they all looked older.

The pictures with them younger all had completely different scenery to them, even the houses in the background looked nothing like the one's inside the walls.

There were even a pictures of darkness but through darkness was a bright planet and the next scene was them apparently landing onto the planet but it was the exact same scene from outside!

In some pictures had eyes that seemed to glow in anger in the background as he flicked through what felt like a time line of some sort, he saw how the families were happy until whatever they arrived in, was smashed to bits and then the families smiles quickly turned into ones of devastation.

Heck, there was even a picture with some of them going to a Titan in what looked like help but what he got next was the picture of some of the humans turning into 'Titans' and the remaining ones were running and screaming.

To save Humanity, everyone had their memories altered except for two families to believe 'Titans' were eating them and that they were the last of humanity and needed to fight their own kind since they were stranded here.

Those who still remembered took advantage of the situation and fed the rest a bunch of lies making sure their people were confined inside the walls however they couldn't be made to look like they were doing nothing.

They made the Survey corps and fed them some bullshit how they were Humanity only hope and naturally they all eat it up like fools and that lie embedded itself into their lives long after the liars were dead.

It was at the moment Levi know, nobody should find out the truth.

People would lose their will to live and committing suicide left and right.

They were invaders and still were the invaders, they had caused this all on themselves.

He too was suddenly tempted to follow in his uncle footsteps and end it right there.

There was no point in him living, in fact all of the population in the walls were a dying dog that needed to be put down.

" **I win** " a voice said, right into his ear.

He immediately got out his blade and struck where the voice was coming from, fully expecting it to hit thin air.

It hit something.

Levi eyes widened as he saw the figure that was struck by his blade.

Fideo Aldena stood there with the blade in his chest.

"You. what are you doing here!" Levi demanded, noticing how no blood was coming out of the wound in Fideo chest.

Fideo just pulled out the blade using his right hand and Levi watched in shock as the wound closed up before his very eyes before Fideo said in a tone that didn't sound like his usual tone. " That's rude. You make a deal with me and don't expect me to show up. Then you plant your blade into my chest"

"Your Master Chaos? What are you" Levi demanded, it was nothing like the regeneration that he had seen from the Armoured Titan and the female one.

"Like I said before. I'm a true Titan and at first my race just wanted you off our planet but now that you practically claimed it as yours and have multiplied all over the place to outnumber us. It has brought out our instincts. _We want you all dead_ " 'Fideo' said in a sickening sweet tone.

Levi tensed and made sure 'Fideo' could see the blade. "I won't let you kill my people"

Fideo looked at him like he had grown two heads before saying. "Surely you haven't forgotten the terms of the deal and what you've just seen? I own you Levi Ackerman, mind, soul and body. The human race wasn't never going to survive here. Your all just planet stealers and no matter, how you go about it, you still all kill each other. This would never end"

Levi didn't want to admit it but he know the man was right, he was a man of his word and a promise was a promise. The human race had no business being here and their technology wasn't advanced enough to get off this planet and he highly doubted the true owners of this planet would help the race that stole their own planet and then brainwashed themselves to think they were at war and this was Earth and Humanity was in danger.

Even he would sooner see them die than lift a finger.

Suddenly it seemed like Fideo skin was being peeled off and Levi took a strep when Ghost shed his disguise.

To reveal the tallest man he had even seen, the man was taller than Bertolt Hoover who stood at 192 cm in height!

He had natural long white hair and eyes, the face was much more muscular than the baby face he was used to and the man eyelashes were thin and long but what really draw him in were the eyes.

Eyes that seemed to look at his very soul and he know whatever he was looking at couldn't possibly be human.

"I take it this is your real form?" Levi said, eyeing the man up and down.

" My true human form yes, If you're lucky I'll even show you my true form." The man said in a deep low voice, completely different from the high puberty striking voice he's used to hearing. "Let me tell you this" the man leaned in with a certain look in his eye with no facial expression.

"Don't think about striking my neck. You will die" in a low emotionless voice that sent a shiver down Levi back.

"I take it since you were disguised. Fideo Ardena is not your real name and to think I shared by my food with you" Levi said, not showing how his senses were suddenly screaming at him to get away from the white haired man.

The man said. "Correct, my true name is Nero Ghost. I will never tell you my Titan name because it's never used anyway. Did you know all the food you all been eating have being drugged with several drugs that morph the targets personality and even alter memories? I was quite shocked when I took a sample back to base. Especially your food, you were drugged the moment you were born, you were meant to be a soldier from the start"

Levi eyes widened, having always heard a small voice in the back of his head shout that there was something not right but it had faded over time.

People had been drugging, him?

Had he ever been in control of his life?

"In fact you were all drugged especially Eren Yeager, I understand that a 'Titan' ate his mother and he would come to hate them but didn't you feel how unnaturally it was that made Eren will to go through anything to kill them all? No matter the cost but the only reason Eren is not going out sacrificing himself just to kill one 'Titan' is that he, only recently started making his own food instead of buying it. Eren anger has calmed down a lot since he started" Ghost said and Levi eyes widened at the revelation.

His clenched both his hands into a fist.

None of them were in control of their own life's!

He wondered if he would have still joined the Survey Corps if he wasn't drugged? He thought it was weird that he as uncaring as he was back then suddenly joined a squad that was considered suicidal, when all he wanted to do is live.

It was all the drugs and what else he's been feed, fault.

This wasn't the real him and he highly doubt that he could snap the others out of all those years of brainwashing, they would fight him with everything they had if he said Humanity were just leftovers inside the walls and everything they know was a complete lie and at birth they were bred into their positions.

No more will he be controlled.

He was going to make his own decisions from now on.

He looked at the man and got down on knee.

" I, Levi Ackerman. Announce Nero Ghost as my lord and Master. I will follow you to the end of time and back. I will agree to become one of your powers if you allow me the freedom that the small section of humanity hasn't in following you. " He said, ignoring how his drug induced brain was screaming at him to take it all back and find a way of killing the man in front of him to protect humanity.

He know that wasn't him and he was just going to have to wait it out before the drugs wore off.

Ghost had a small smile and said.

"I Nero Ghost accept Levi Ackerman as my fourth and final Chaos power. May you reap havoc where ever you go as you follow me. I promise you, you will be allowed the freedom you wished as long as you follow my instruction and I don't care how you carry them out, it is up to you. By accepting you all the mind altering substances in your blood stream are removed"

Levi felt a sharp pain in his head and the symbol for Chaos appeared on his right hand.

On Nero Ghost back.

The final Chaos Hand made itself know.

At the same time, Light, Ryuu even the unconscious Hunter all felt the same thing.

The fourth Chaos member had been decided.

The house blow up.

" **LEVI!** "

 _Checkmate._

And scene.

I hope you like this chapter! At last Levi becomes a Chaos power! Is Levi as dead? What happened to Ghost? Is he dead too? Read the next chapter to find out. Review/Fav and Follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Attack On Titan or Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

8: This is War.

Nero Ghost was still very much alive.

He had teleported himself back to home base as soon as he felt heat.

In the end, the mission to break into Eren basement was a failure that ended up with the biggest causalities up to date and one person that they all were going to miss.

Levi Ackerman.

The man that was said to be humanity strongest.

A month later they all gathered around and buried Levi possessions since they couldn't find his body.

They stepped forward and said some words to the dead Captain and sheared stories about him even Fideo came up and said a couple of words.

Many even broke down crying for the loss while Eren was beating himself that it was because of him that the captain died, although he couldn't help but wonder if the Captain made it to his basement or not.

No matter how anyone looked at it.

There was no way that explosion was an accident, someone had set it up so that the moment someone entered the house, a timer would start counting down.

If Levi hadn't got into their first, they would have all died and Eren would have reunited with his parents in what he assumed was heaven.

However they did manage to take back Wall Maria with Eren sealing the hole and the rest of humanity was free to move back in but ever since the revelation that the explosion was no accident, distrust was in the air.

After saying their final farewell to their captain, they all want home.

Fideo made up some excuse about harvesting the fruit that he been growing outside the walls before he disappeared after all nobody would dare follow him beyond the walls.

# One of the Titan bases#

" Is he inside?" Ghost asked, having shedding his disguise, to the guards that were guarding the room and when they saw him they saluted and let him inside and as soon as he stepped in, the doors were closed.

He looked at the figure that was sleeping on the custom made bed, clothes folded neatly on a chair.

" Congratulations, you are now officially dead to the world. Levi Ackerman"

A very much alive, Levi Ackerman eyes snapped open as he was drawn to the voice, his newest master.

Nero Ghost who want to sit at the side of the bed.

He was shocked when he was transported away as soon as the smell of gas hit his nose only to reappear at True Titan base!

Having already drawn out his blade and to kill but when he looked, all his weapons were gone!

Making him forced to make sense of what was happening around him and Ghost had provided him with a crash course of what Earth was truly like computer simulation and everything and he was amazed at how science and technology had advanced and what people were wearing these days not to mention how much more comfortable beds were that he could practically sleep the day away in them.

He know the world had to think he was dead, it would make turning on them much less difficult for his former team mates if they believed he was someone else from the start.

Although, he know the people at this base weren't too happy to have a human treat this like his home.

For once he didn't see the giant walls looming over him whenever he woke up and had taken to even helping around the place, especially in the cleaning department.

"Now that your here, my race can finally move onto the plans in getting rid of the normal fake Titans. Your happy to watch the whole thing go down as the ones who have ruled with fear for so long are exterminated." Ghost suggested, while Levi said, nothing, knowing even if he didn't fake his own death, he could never look at the people inside the walls the same way ever again.

Suddenly one of the Guards came in and said. "Nero Ghost, the council wants to see you"

Ghost sighed, he know this was going to happen and said. "Tell them I'll be there as fast as I can" the guard nodded before disappearing. Ghost got up and said. "Well it looks like I'll leave you to familiarising yourself with Earth customs, after all you are going back home with me." before also disappearing from view.

Levi eyes drew the his apparent Chaos uniform and got out some scissors ready to modify it.

#Council room in the main base#

He changed to look much more presentable, after all he wouldn't dare come in the rags he's been wearing for so long as the doors were open automatically for him and he walked right in to find several towering figures above him, he counted at least ten.

"Nero Ghost, do you know why you have been called to this council meeting?" One of the larger Titan boomed, obviously in an act of intimidation to test him.

No true Titan would let themselves be intimidated, they were cold blooded killers and to show even a speck of fear would mean instant death in their books.

Nero Ghost felt no fear as he looked the Titan straight in the eye and said. "Yes, I do" causing mummers in the room.

" So than is it true you have brought a human to one of our bases?" Another one asked.

" Yes, it is true" He said, fearless and the whole room exploded with shouts of protest as many shouted that the he was working with the enemy or the human he brought back with him was a spy he was looking for their base.

The largest Titan of them all put his hand up and immediately silenced the room before asking showing inhuman teeth. "We would like to hear your reasons for this."

Nero looked each and every one of them in the eye and said

"He is useful to us"

The room was quiet as the largest Titan asked with interest his voice. "How so?"

" You think I'm stupid enough to take any old human to one of our bases? It would go against my very nature. I had to have the best. The human that I have brought back is nicknamed Humanity strongest" causing murmurs.

"Is that so, tell me. Does he like most of the humans believe that this is their planet so they have every right to be here?" One of the Titan asked, getting nods of agreement from some.

"No he's not. I've been working on him for a while and have managed to make him see the truth about this world. He is no longer a puppet and is wishing for freedom from the ones who have controlled him, his whole life" Ghost said.

" and is he willing to fight with us. Willing to get the blood of his own race on his hands?" another asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes he is, I infiltrated where the humans live and have seen with my own eyes how he killed his own kind without batting an eyelash. He would be very useful to us because like most Titan he does not let a silly thing such as emotions get in the way of killing. After all we have a reputation to uphold with being the coldest and bloodies race in all of three galaxies" Ghost said with an inhuman grin."Not only does he know where the substance is that allow Humans to inherit out traits but he walk in and out without suspicion" many of them sneered at that.

The news that humans have been stealing DNA samples from them was defiantly not well received and that one of their top soldiers Cesso Ghost form was mimicked and used in such a stupid way was nearly enough to send out all of them to attack the human population.

" What aren't you telling us?" Someone said, knowing Ghost wasn't telling them the whole story, it was exactly like Cesso all over again, always leaving out certain details.

"When I go back to Earth. I plan on taking over the planet" Ghost confessed and interest blazing in all of their eyes. " I have human foot soldiers ready to go to war as soon as I get back and even have generals to help command the soldiers. I plan on plunging the world into Chaos and this human has agreed to be one of these generals"

The whole room grow silent before someone said.

"Absolutely wonderful"

Which set off chatter about seeing such a large scale destruction and many already vowing to be there to see Humanity fight amongst themselves lead by one of their own.

They wanted to smell the blood in the air and here the cries of anguish.

"Is this true?" The big one said.

"Yes this is indeed true. I've come to realise Earth is simply too peaceful and people have grown ignorant and weak to the point were certain individuals, have this absolutely terrifying power" Ghost said, which caught the rooms interest.

"And what power would that be?" One of them asked.

"The ability to make enemies that are out to destroy them turn into best friends" Ghost said and they all shuddered."It is truly a terrible ability and I plan to stamp out all of them and make sure none of these people are ever allowed to room free or be allowed to pass on this kind of ability by becoming Earth ruler, I will kill the now generations that are above the age of five and then those who are under it will be re-educated as I see fit"

" Cesso and Fia have raised up a truly wonderful child." The leader said, as he listened to the young Titan ambition, he wondered how this child still ended up like this as what he could make out from the young Titan past. This Titan was born on earth and was told when he was only twelve that he was part of their race.

The two warriors clearly made sure that Nero Ghost wasn't going to end up soft like the rest of humanity, after all he was one of the many people who were against even Cesso and Fia getting married and when they announced they were having a baby on Earth no less, many had swore doom day was fast approaching and now the same child that they all argued over was here right in front of their eyes.

They could say, they have never been so proud.

The boy had grown into a fine warrior and now it was Ghost and Abbey turn to have a child and he wasn't worried at all.

He was excited to see how their child would grow up to be.

" Very well, we the council have decided to add this human in our ranks and we will educate him in our way of life in exchange that he devotes himself completely to our cause and is seen as one of our kind" A Titan with a court hammer said and brought it down. "Nero Ghost you may now be excuse"

Ghost titled his head forward, showing how proud he was before turning around and walking out of the door, ignoring the whispers behind him as he walked down the halls, ignoring the Titans who preferred to be in their true forms instead of their humanoid forms and found a door that had the sign for the Rachelle family.

He walked right through the door and found Abbey coming out the shower, his eyes were glued to her hour glass figure and the steam coming from her body.

Abbey turned around feeling eyes on her and almost jumped in her skin when she saw Ghost looking at her with lusty eyes, she felt heat rise in her cheeks as she realised she was only wearing a towel.

"N-Nero. I didn't see you come in" She said, trying to get herself fully clothes without showing him anymore skin.

Suddenly Nero was coming towards her and she started taking steps back and fell backwards onto the bed as he got on top of her and said whispered into her ears.

"As beautiful as ever Abbey. You know we've shown each other everything so why are you still embarrassed?" leaving kiss marks at the side of her neck and Abbey couldn't help but feel everyone of them.

" It's still embarrassing" she said as they kissed each other deeply, it felt so long since thieve been in each other embrace.

"Guess what?" Nero asked, which Abbey said "What?"

"Starting today, I won't be going back to where the humans reside in. I'll be here 24-7. For you and our daughter, after all you both need some loving" Nero Ghost said with a sexy smile that made Abbey blush a new kind of red.

"So your okay with having our child?" Abbey said, usually their race would frown at having such a thing.

"Of course I am, I want to be there for the baby and besides my mother would kill me if I came home with no grandchild and the baby being a girl is just an icing on the cake. After all, girls are rear in the Ghost line, my mother would spoil our little girl rotten" Ghost said and kissed her again while Abbey couldn't help but smile.

"Someone in a good mood" Forgetting that she was just wearing a towel and snuggled up in Nero arms, feeling the muscles relax and contract while Nero put his arms around her.

"Of course who wouldn't be? I get to see my sexy, drop dead gorgeous future wife every single day from now on and I have finally my fourth power. Who wouldn't be happy?" tracing an 's' on Abbey stomach while she smiled and snuggled up closer.

They just sat there, enjoying each other embraced before Abbey voiced a question she'd been wanting to ask. "Nero?"

"Hm, yes my beautiful goddess?" Nero said and Abbey gave him a playful swat on the head.

" Do you think you could hold off your first attack when we get to Earth. I want to have our marriage first before the world goes to hell so at least we can have a great wedding picture instead of a background with fire in it" Abbey asked, stroking his hand, hoping it would somehow sway him.

"..I suppose I could hold it off for a bit. Maybe I could even launch the first attack on Christmas day! You'll have to have a lot of balls to do that on Christmas day and It would surely be an attack the rest Humanity won't forget. I can see the headlines now, 'Chaos on Christmas'." Ghost mused, liking the idea even more.

" That's my evil genius" Abbey said, kissing him on the cheeks. "And right now my little evil genius needs to take a bath, you small too much like outside and sweat" poking his chest, ignoring the nice feeling.

Nero raised an eyebrow before saying he would be right back while Abbey was missing his embrace already.

15 minutes later, he came out, hair flat and dripping of water while his chest was on view and Abbey couldn't help but wonder how she scored a guy like him, who was interested in a girl like her.

Nero said she was beautiful but she just did not believe she was.

"Now let's finish where we left off" Nero grinned and throw himself at Abbey who 'eep' and started kissing her from all over while Abbey couldn't stop the moans that came out of her mouth.

"Just relax. I won't go beyond kissing after all we have a baby on board now"

# Morning#

"Wake up, my queen" A voice said husky in her ear and she couldn't help but smile recognising the voice as her eyes opened up and went wide when she saw Nero face right up close to hers giving her a heart warming smile and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Did you sleep well?" Nero said, with smile on his face laughing at the pink hue on Abbey cheeks. "judging by your face. You slept really well right? You know our superior would be mad at us if we don't show up for the purging of the normal fake Titans" and Abbey eyes went wide remembering that this indeed was the day when they start fighting back and kill all the normal Titans.

She got up, despite how her body was screaming at her to hope back into bed and enjoy Nero company.

Nero on the other hand, had a hard time through the night holding back his mating instincts that told him to ignore that Abbey was housing a baby and screw her right there and then.

He had fought so hard with his body before and the way Abbey looked hot, sweaty and nude underneath him was different not helping the fight.

He got up and waited for Abbey to finish in the bathroom before he went inside and did his mourning business.

They were both dressed in their war uniforms, Ghost wore a long shirt that the right overlapping the left side with different shades of blue and buckles in his chest area and crystal white pants with a flowing white coat over it with black coloured teeth like pattern on his shoulder area that went down his sleeves which had the colour split to reveal different shades of blue and more buckles with his collar up and the symbol for the Ghost family on the back.

It was for encase he had happened to die so they could send his remains to his family while he put the black box his pocket encase he needed a quick weapon.

Well as form Abbey she wore a short grey top that exposed her stomach and a black leather jeans that had too long straps holding them up and fingerless gloves, her hair tied back in a pony tail.

" Let's go Nero. We have history to be made" Abbey said in a hard tone which totally turned him on.

Before they both went out the room and joined the many others who were making their way to the centre.

"EVERYONE GRAB A BLASTER AND POSITION YOURSELVES IN A PLACE WITH MANY OF THOSE FAKE TITANS MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR CLOACKING ABILITY ON SO NONE OF THE ABNORMAL FAKE TITANS SEE YOU!" speaker said and they all took blasters and cloaked themselves which also hid their scent and they all moved out.

Nero immediately stuck to Abbey side, acting as a protector while the first fake Titan came in view, Abbey loaded the blaster and shot it at the fake Titan and they all watched in sadistic pleasure as it started screaming and thrashing around before it dropped down dead and dissolved into the same substance that killed it.

It was spreading and soon it was starting to come towards other Titan and they too became just like the first one.

This was happening all over the planet even the Humans inside the walls found themselves soaked in mysterious liquid while fake Titan cries where heard all over.

All the abnormal Titans were all thinking one thing.

What the hell!?

As they saw the same Liquid coming towards the Titans near them and watched as they seemed to be killed from the inside out.

The ape changed to it's real form and collected a sample of the liquid, however the man couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as he walked back to the base.

If things go on like this, the whole planet will be devoid of all Titans.

Levi also dressed similar to Ghost ran through the trees and used the blasters to kill off the Titans, finding it a much easier way and liked how it was spreading like some kind of diseases, he watched in sadistic pleasure as Titans that roomed around like gods were killed like chickens.

He was starting to like the side he picked, the weapons were much more powerful then what he had before.

However blades will always be his preferred weapon.

Abbey and Ghost linked arms, the sound of fake Titan screaming filled the air.

 _The War had begun._

And that's a wrap!

This part is soon coming to a close and I'm soon going back to school! Yeah, lots of drawing! Next chapter while be the birth of Ghost daughter so look forward to that as all the Abnormal Fake Titans are hunted down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

I do not own Attack On Titans or Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

After the purging of the normal Fake Titans they had spent months disposing of the bodies and by disposing of them, they meant eating them without anyone seeing.

As for the opposing side, there was this feeling of unease in the air, every since they heard the sound of screaming Titans before they all mysteriously quieten them down.

Even Abnormal ones could feel that there was something lurking in the shadows out for their blood, and the feeling that thieve being watched, made itself home.

"Now that the normal Fake Titan are out of our hair for good. Which Abnormal Fake Titan do we all agree to go after first?" One of the leaders said, looking around just about everyone was here as many shouted their own opinions on this matter.

Levi hand spot up much to many surprise and the council looked at the human that had quickly become one of their own, that and their bases has never looked more cleaner.

"Yes Levi" The elder said.

"I propose we go after Annie Leonhart."

9: Killing Annie Leonhart and birth of a baby.

The room broke out into murmurs as they were all quietened down.

"Continue" Another Elder said.

"Annie Leonhart is the Female Abnormal Fake Titan. She will be easy to kill, all we have to do is get into those walls and find her location since she crystallised all we have to do is break the crystal and she will die, than we get out" He suggested and many murmured about the possibilities.

"However Annie Leonhart may be a good choice but there is the matter of actual getting into the walls since the humans have becoming paranoid with anyone that shows up at the front gate. We will be immediately discovered." One of the other elders said.

"That may be so, elder. However don't we have somebody who has the ability to get a small group of people inside and out before anyone notices something is amiss" Levi said and they all know they were talking about Nero Ghost.

Ghost got up and said. "It would be a great honour for me to lead this mission however I request a small team, Levi should be in it as he knows were Annie is stored and can lead us there and someone else to keep a look out as we break the ice, if breaking the ice doesn't kill her. I will need to copy her memories before eating her, something tells me we will find some pretty interesting stuff in those memories."

The room was silent as the wise old elders stroked their beard in thought.

" Very well. We shall allow it, by tomorrow you shall infiltrate inside the walls and kill Annie Leonhart, we will accept nothing less than success from someone like you while providing someone to go along with you" The third Elder said and they both said "yes sir"

"Meeting adjured" Everyone started coming out the exists and Abbey immediately want to his side, her stomach now very large after all it has been a couple of months and they were expecting to have the baby at the very minute.

Just like his mother, Abbey went through her super nice period and he had hoped never to go through that again, most of his comrades found him cowering outside the door in that period of time much to Levi amusement.

"Nero do you think, you should really do this? After all the baby is coming soon and I don't want you to miss the birth of our daughter" Feeling super energetic which was the complete opposite of human females.

"Don't worry about it, we will be quick, in and then out. I'll be there when our daughter is brought into this world. I promise" Ghost said, kissing Abbey on the forehead before turning Levi and saying. "You know they way to Annie, right. I hope your senses haven't dulled" he joked which got his a mock irritated glare from the former Captain.

"Of course, I know the way like the back of my hand" Levi said, every since he had stopped being drugged, he was starting to show more emotion than he previously did before and he smiled more which was a bonus.

# Next morning#

Ghost kissed Abbey goodbye before he met up with Levi and their third look out member.

Who was a female by the name Takai Maya, who was about Levi height with short blond hair and green eyes, she wore the basic warrior female clothing who couldn't stop the blush as Ghost came into view.

" So how are we going to get inside?" Takai asked, looking everywhere but Ghost.

Levi and Ghost exchanged looks, obviously this woman didn't know what Ghost was cable off which made this trip a bit more enjoyable as he suddenly grabbed the startled Takai while Levi just merely put a hand on Ghost shoulders before they transported into a secluded area in the walls.

Levi and Ghost immediately put on their cloaks, having made Levi hair colour change to blond and blue eyes, in case his hood were to come off so he wouldn't look like a total replica of himself.

Takai looked around in shock, trying to process that they were outside the walls one minute, the next they were inside without going through the front door.

"Put on your hood" Ghost said, coldly and Takai snapped out of it and put on her hood, they all stepped out of the alley way after Ghost made himself slightly smaller because his height would defiantly attract attention so he was around Levi height now which was uncomfortable as hell.

He wasn't used to seeing everyone so much taller than him, making him sympathised with the short man.

They followed Levi as they all kept their heads down and made sure they didn't stand out and looked like travellers to people while Levi led them inch by inch towards were Annie Lockhart resided in.

They know they were being followed the moment they got within a few meters from their destination, Ghost made them suddenly stopping paying attention to them.

"Okay, Annie is locked up in the basement of this building" Levi said and Ghost and Takai nodded approaching the front.

"Hey who are-" The guard was cut off as Takai grabbed him and dug her teeth into him while the man screamed and Ghost made sure nobody was paying attention to them while the guard was being eaten alive.

"Couldn't you have eaten him in a more private area?" Levi asked, while Takai licked the blood on her hands too caught up to be able to hear anything.

"Let's go" Ghost said, and they moved forward, eaten anyone that they encounter not only was this mission to kill Annie Leonhart but also to strike a little fear in human hearts to know some unknown enemy was not only after the Abnormal fake Titans but also the humans too.

Levi thought he would never allow this kind of killing to happen before his very eyes, but right now all he cared about was getting this mission over and done with so he could go back to base.

They found Annie Leonhart in the basement just as Levi said and Takai immediately went to be their look out in case someone happen to go by.

" Be my guest" Ghost said and Levi kicked the crystal multiple of times before a crack formed and spread everywhere.

The ice shattered leaving a still alive Annie Leonhart inside.

Annie senses where screaming at her to wake up now, that something was about to happen and her eyes snapped open to see who broke the ice that protected her.

Levi and some white haired man.

She blinked, wondering since when did Levi have blond hair and blue eyes like her? and who was the man beside him? Why was Levi wearing something similar to what the man was wearing? instead of the Survey Corps uniform?

What the hell happened while she was asleep!?

She was ready to prick herself and transform into a Titan when she found her body wouldn't move!

They had done something to her body and now her limbs were useless!

She didn't show the panic she was feeling and turned calmly to them and said "well what do I own this surprise visits? Mr Levi and who is this?" fishing for information while looking for the chance where they let their guard down.

To her surprise, Levi was the one who turned to the man and said."Master you may do it now"

 _Master!?_ Annie thought, what the hell was going on! why was Levi calling this man, Master!? She had thought Levi was the type to never call anybody that and allow himself to be under somebody else.

What had she missed!?

Ghost went forward towards the girl and Annie immediately tried to escape, something told her she wasn't going to like what happened next.

Ghost put his hands on Annie head and his eyes immediately want large as he connected to her brain, she screamed as she was forced to relive every moment of her life and she know, someone else was viewing her memories.

Stop.

Stop!

Using what she had, she surprised Ghost by plunging into his mind but Ghost wasn't a god for nothing and she found herself being grabbed by invisible hands.

 _Foolish Human girl. You will die today._ Ghost said, appearing in his mindscape to confront Annie who screamed as her very mind was ripped apart.

Not only was she screaming on the inside, she was screaming on the outside too and many heard her ear piercing screams before they were cut off by Ghost taking a bite out her head and leaving half of her to prove to people she was indeed dead.

"Ghost, we need to go now!" Takai yelled, hearing the rapid footsteps approaching their location, she grabbed onto Ghost and Levi touched him before they teleported outside the walls.

Just before soldiers came alone with Henge, Eren and Misaka and they grimaced at what they were seeing.

A half eaten Annie Leonhart with a look on her face as if she had just seen the devil himself.

All the guards they had accounted on the way were all eaten in a very messy fashion with blood, guts and gore where some of the human insides were on display.

Whatever did this, was differently no human.

Annie Leonhart was dead.

# outside the walls#

"That was a rush!" Takai exclaimed, under her cloaking. "I thought we would get caught"

"You finished copying Annie Leonhart memories, correct" Levi asked and Ghost smirked and said. "I did and I what I found would surely interest the rest, did you know a group of scientists were the ones that extracted DNA from us and injected them into people to make perfect beings, obviously that was not how things turned out"

Suddenly Ghost stopped and pulled both of them behind a tree which earned him puzzled looks.

A moment later, the Ape appeared.

Suddenly they know, not to make any sound and wait for the Ape to come by.

Levi felt his heart beat into his chest, as he waited for that thing to walk by, even he flying through the air at his fastest wouldn't be able to kill that thing and would die in the process.

Going up against that was considered suicide in his books.

The armoured Titan and the Colossal Titan showed up.

Shit! was going through Levi head.

All three at once was death staring you right in the face.

" I have analysed the sample I've collected and have concluded it's a very unique formula, although I do not recognise the substances in it however I can say, it's purpose is kill regular Titans. We are completely immune to it effects" The Ape said, surprising all three of them with its ability to talk. "it's highly likely that there is a third party in this war that we do not know about so be on guard, report back anything strange"

The other two nodded before they all separated and went there blessed ways.

They made sure, all of them were far away from the spot they were hiding before they came out and not taking any more chances, Ghost teleported them back to base.

Missing how the Ape head swirled around a second later and pinned on their previous spot they had been.

Someone had been listening into their conversation and he could smell Annie blood on one of them.

Annie Leonhart was dead.

This was not good.

#Main Base#

They teleported inside and Levi immediately went to have a shower then go to the training room while Takai shook her head saying she had never been more scared in her life before running off to who knows where.

" Nero Ghost?" Someone said and he turned around to find a man in a lab coat. "I'm glad I found you! The baby is on its way now"

His eyes widened before he grabbed the man by the lab coat and said in a cold tone. "Lead the way"

The man nodded with vigour and rushed down the corridor with Ghost behind him, as they got close he could smell the scent of pain killers in the air.

They doors opened and Ghost eyes landed on a figure that was obviously a Titan with silver hair and big blue eyes, her shape was the most famine he had ever seen in a Titan and was covered in what looked like sparkling blue scales.

Abbey.

Abbey was surrounded by at most four other Titans as the lump in her stomach was going up her throat he had never seen her look so much in pain.

He took of his bracelet and changed into his true form, startling the rest since they had only ever seen him in his humanoid form.

The Titan in front of him put Rod Reiss height to shame and was on pair with the great ape himself, porcupine patched of skin and with a wide permanent frown on his face from his mother which looked like she had a permanent grin on her face.

He was like a mixture of both his parents but his white hair and white eyes were him and his alone.

"Abbey" He said softly, grabbing Abbey hand in hopes of giving her the strength she needed to get through this.

Abbey sight kept going hazy, as she turned to the voice and barely recognised Nero.

"N-nero is that you?" She asked.

Nero squeezed Abbey hand harder to let her know he was right there beside her. "Yes Abbey it's me. I told I wouldn't miss the birth of our baby for the world. I'll be right here every step of the way" he said.

Abbey smiled weakly, despite the way the baby was being squeezed through her throat while the mid-wife's smiled, it was rear for them to deliver a baby and when they did it was absolutely a magical experience for them to see the baby and both parents hold their baby for the first time.

Suddenly Abbey mouth opened wide and she started coughing, worry eat up Nero inside.

Was this supposed to happen!?

Something on his face must have shown his thought and the doctor said, "Don't worry Mrs Ghost, this is perfectly normal and she will be fine. Weak but fine"

"You better pray she is" He glared at the poor doctor who had never been on the receiving end of such a fierce glare before.

Abbey was turned to face the floor and the mid-wives went to work on helping her to cough the baby up, he was holding her hand the whole time, right by her side, wishing he could do something to ease what Abbey must be going through.

After all having the baby coming out your mouth, would most likely kill you from the lack of oxygen.

Suddenly what looked like a head was coming out of her mouth and he squeezed her hand tighter and said in soothing voice.

"Come on, Abbey you can do it" he said, wishing he could say more.

The arms and head were out and Nero watched as the tiny arms came alive and the head was also wigging about.

More coughing later finally the whole body was out including a whole lot of vomit and Nero Ghost had never been so tired in his life but it was nothing compared to Abbey who had to deal with having a baby wigging in her throat for two hours and she was ready to sleep and never wake up for a long time.

As he sat down and looked at the baby wigging about that was in his girlfriend a few moments before, he noticed, the skin wasn't fit on properly in fact it sagging but he didn't care, he wanted so bad to hold his little girl in his arms and never let her go but he know he had to leave the baby while he took his girlfriend to her room so that she can rest and sleep knowing he would have to wait a week before he could hold his baby in his arms.

He wonder how he was going survive.

# A week later#

Abbey condition had started getting better and she wasn't sleeping for most of the days like she used to as they both were allowed to see their daughter but Ghost let Abbey take her first after all the baby would have been most familiar with Abbey than him by now.

He waited patiently outside the door, feeling his cold black heart pound in his chest before Abbey came toward him with something wrapped in a pink blanket as he gazed at the same baby he had seen a week ago who was looking at him with curiosity, probably wondering who he was before she smiled, with a smile that was completely his.

Abbey handed their daughter to him and he gazed at the mismatch eyes, one blue and the other one white, her hair was silver while he could see she had inherited most of her looks from Abbey, she also inherited some traits from his too, he could see it in her eyebrows and the shape of her nose.

"What do you wish to call her?" Abbey said, smiling at the loving look he was giving their daughter.

" Sapphire. Sapphire Rachelle Ghost"

And that's a wrap!

I hope you like the part with Annie and Sapphire birth. It took me a long time to do but I finally did it! Next chapter will be, they go after the Colossal Titan and humanity reaction to Annie death.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

Sapphire Rachelle Ghost was a lively and curious baby who seemed to love exploring different places to the point they had to lock the door as soon as they came out of the room. Being a naturally curious baby, it was only a matter of time before she wondered who the giant next to her mommy was.

The giant didn't look like her mommy or have the soft squishy parts at the top although there was something squishy at the bottom which made the giant release weird sounds out the mouth.

It turned out, there was no nice liquid produced like her mommy from the giant.

The giant was always next to her mommy and both of them seemed to call her 'Sapphire' it didn't take long for her to realise that was actually her name and that her mommy spent a lot of time with the giant.

Sometimes, another giant would come in although nowhere near as big as her mommy but he was still fun to play with, but it was hard to get the giant laughing and smiling.

She had been puzzled over the giant that was always next to her mommy and it wasn't until she first looked at herself for the first time in the mirror and matched the giant face to hers that she realised something.

Her young mind put two and two together.

This was her daddy!

10: The attack on Armoured and Revenge on Colossal.

It was hell.

People could feel tension; rising high in the central commanding base of the True Titans, mostly all focusing on one individual.

Nero Ghost.

He sharpened his knife manically and anything else that was pointy.

Today was the day that he would finally get revenge on the person who stole his father DNA and dragged his father name through the mud.

They were going after the Colossal Titan.

Many of them stayed clear of the crazed Titan that was sharpening things to become pointy weapons of doom.

Not only were they going after the Colossal, they were also going after the Armoured, they were hitting one of the two biggest problems.

Once they got rid of those two, they could focus all their attacking strength in killing the Ape, although many had already expected not to survive today's battle after all they may be two, but it didn't mean they were weak.

"bwah?" A baby voice said and he turned around to see his baby girl had woken up and was looking at what he was doing curiously.

" Sapphire did I wake you?" He asked voice soft as he dropped his sharpening tools and picked up his flesh and blood up onto his laps.

Sapphire just rubbed her eyes, trying to keep herself awake while yawning and snuggling closer which he found adorable.

" Daddy, didn't mean to wake you up," Nero said, wondering how small Sapphire was and wondering how he had managed to produce this from his own body, was he really this small when he was a baby? "Go back to bed and Daddy will keep the noise down"

Sapphire as if she understood, she shook her head as an answer for no more sleep and Nero just had to smile.

"Alright then, stay up with Da Da. Today I'm going to get revenge for someone stealing from us and I'm going to rip out his throat and eat it whole while watching the person bleed to death. Doesn't that sound fun?" Nero asked and Sapphire just smiled and clapped her hands, she obviously didn't understand what he just said but by the way he was happily sharpening knives, it must be a good thing.

Suddenly a man that Sapphire had never seen before stepped in and immediately looked the man up and down before deciding he was not worth it.

Which annoyed the man to know end.

Nero just smiled, that was obviously from him, he had never been so proud before he got up and approached the man and said in a menacing tone.

" I leave my daughter in your care, however" his voice turning dangerously low and the man swore the room was encased in ice.

"If there is even one head of hair hurt on my precious little daughter. I will find you and when I do, I will kill you than using my powers, I will revive you and then kill you again before getting bored and turning you into a chew toy for my daughter. Do I make myself clear?"

No self-respecting Titan would show fear to anyone whether it was family or enemies, they tend to shut down all their emotions and that was actually what the man did.

The man eyes become dull and lifeless as he said in an emotionless dead voice.

"Yes sir, your daughter will be safe with me"

Nero looked the unmoving man up and down, just like how his daughter had been doing a few minutes before seemingly satisfied with what he saw.

" I do hope you don't disappointment me or I will break you " Nero warned before giving a final look to his daughter who frowned knowing her daddy was going to disappear again, just like her mommy sometimes did.

The man turned to the baby who had what seemed like a rattle in her hand.

She threw it and hit his head.

He rubbed his bruised head and she smiled.

What had he gotten himself into!?

# Scene change#

They were split into two groups, one group want after the Armoured Titan while the other group went after the Colossal Titan, of course Ghost would not take no for an answer as he was determined to strike the finishing blow on the human who dared steal from his own father.

It was a matter of pride.

Abbey was assigned to make sure the technology needed to split the two of their targets were working while Levi want after the armoured Titan with a look of pure bloodlust on his face that made many of the Titan proud to have him as a comrade.

# Scene Change#

The Colossal and Armoured Titan had been feeling uneasy since a week ago, they had stuck to each other like glue ever since a month ago and they were always watching each other back, they wouldn't dare turn back into their original forms since they were a much bigger target that way.

Both were shocked to find out Annie Leonhart was dead! They had thought when she crystallised herself that their secrets were pretty much sealed off and never accessed again but from what they could gather from snooping around the city, not only was it Annie out of the crystal with the remains on the floor but she was cut in half, the other half was completely intact that meant, she didn't shatter when the Crystal was destroyed and died through being cut in half but under further investigation it was revealed, she was cut using a knife or some other weapon but actual eaten, they could find bite marks were she was eaten.

They know, Annie would never spill the beans but there was always this lingering doubt in their minds and they stuck together like glow and the feeling of danger had gotten stronger lately.

Something told them, that they were about to encounter what killed Annie Leonhart.

They were right.

They just turned their backs from each other when they heard this weird sound and then followed by a purple light before it died down.

Bertolt Hoover opened his eyes, to see that nothing had changed, he was still in the same place, in his Titan form.

Perhaps it was a false alarm?

"Hey, Reiner that was weir-" He cut off as he turned around.

Reiner Braun wasn't there.

The same was also happening on Reiner end.

Bertolt Hoover wasn't next to him anymore.

Bertolt guard immediately was up and he got into a fighting position reading his body for intense fight with what he expected to be another Titan like him.

The True Titan made sure to hid in the tree and the forest around them and they made sure Bertolt know it took to put him on edge by every once in a while, they would step on twigs and slam down on a tree branch really hard.

Bertolt heard something tumble.

There!

He swung a wild punch in the direction he heard it from, unfortunately two couldn't get away in time and lost their lives but they weren't cold blooded for nothing and got out of the tree showing themselves in few view and Bertolt eyes widened, thinking they were normal being in different clothing them the Survey corps.

How wrong he was.

In front of his very eyes, he saw some of them transform into Titans!

However no one was near his level in height and were more like waist length and using his expert military training, he used kicks and punches to deal devastating blows to each one of them, many were sent flying.

 _What the hell is going!?_ Revolt thought, since when were there so many Titan shifters and if they know this amount existed Humanity would have fallen years ago!

Maybe he could try to reach a compromise.

He stopped fighting and he tried to make words.

A punch was aimed at his face along with blasters.

They wanted to kill him.

He ran, trying to find a way out and warn Reiner and the others about this threat, he would get there if it's the last thing he did.

Suddenly a Titan was right in front of him and he tripped over, the next thing he know a bunch of Titans were on top of him, trying to pin him down.

But Bertolt wasn't worried, there was an advantage of being large since his strength was unmatched by regular Titan and it would only be a matter of seconds before he was free.

Little did he know those few seconds were exactly what Nero Ghost needed before he jumped of the tree branch he was resting on and fall down, right on top of the large Titan neck before he dissolved through into the brain.

Meanwhile Bertolt was completely oblivious to what had just invaded his inner walls.

The Titans know they could stand back and watch the havoc beginning and see Ghost take care of the human anyway he saw fit.

# Inside the Colossal Titan#

Alarm bells were ringing inside Bertolt mind, something wasn't right. The Titan shifters had let up on him so quickly and easily that he there were no longer trying to pin him to the ground.

He got his answer in the form of a kick to the head.

He coughed out some blood from the blow alone.

Someone was inside.

Impossible.

A very tall man came into view and looked around, seemly in disgusted at the interior of this place he inhabits before his eyes landed on him and sneered, something that was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

It was inhuman.

" Well hello." Bertolt said, trying to salvage the situation and maybe if he was luckily they could join side. "I'm sorry I haven't had time to tidy up. If I know you were coming, I would have cleaned it"

The man continued to walk forward and with each step, Bertolt could hear his own heart pounding in his chest but he was always the calm and collected one in these sorts of make it or break it moments.

"So this what you humans look like when you take on Titan forms. I had seen it from Anne mind but to see it up close it truly something else. It disgusts me how your attached like glue to this thing. It's completely unnatural" Ghost said, pulling one of the nerves to Bertolt arm, making the connection to it, a bit off.

 _Humans!?_ Bertolt mind shouted as his eyes widened, knowing what the man was implying but it was impossible, there was no other species on this planet, this man was off his knocker. He decided to play alone to this and said "So your an alien? Luckily! This is the first time meeting one. Hey, do you want to experiment and kill the human race like what people say?"

"No" Ghost said, knowing he was not taking seriously before twirling a connection to the right arm and said. "I just hate you"

Bertolt eyes widened, he was certainly not expecting that and said "and what may I ask did I do to offend some like you?" yes someone who get into this place like it was a nothing.

"You stole my father form" Ghost said simply, "You see my race has lived on this planet for billions of years and then you humans came along and claimed it as your and then to add further insult I find out that someone was apparently parading around in my father form. Do you know how angry I was?" the place suddenly was much colder and Bertolt could see his own breath.

"What are you talking about you nutter? This is my own personal form and we were here first" Bertolt with conviction in his tone.

"Nutter? Now that is a new one" Ghost mused, cutting some more vital strands. "Tell me, when you became a Titan where you ever handed anything like a syringe?" Bertolt eyes widened as a memory came to mind. "Did that person who injected you ever tell you what was in that Syringe? Did that person just say it would help you become stronger and defeat you enemies? Has it ever crossed your mind as to what exactly was in there and why someone like you suddenly turned you back on humanity so easily to the point you murdered without caring? Did it feel like a game to you?"

"Shut up!" Bertolt said, finally losing his cool and Ghost smirked coldly, knowing he had hit a soft spot and continued. "In that vile was my people DNA and blood, my specifically my own father DNA and Blood that someone had collected from him over 40 years ago when he was on this planet. Man was I pissed when I find that it was injected into a human. A child no less." Ghost said.

Bertolt gritted his teeth, knowing he know something strange was going on, ever since he was a child, he always had this nagging feeling like something just wasn't right but it was really easy to ignore and now this man was raising up these old feelings in him. " So I got your father DNA in me. Doesn't that make us family?" expecting a rise from the white haired man but was astonished to find Ghost exactly looking at him in amusement.

"You won't have that DNA in you any longer" Ghost said in a terrifyingly deep voice that sent a shiver down Bertolt spine. "You see I'm going to expose to you what has been done to you ever since you were little and then watch as your face turns into one of despair as your broken down" licking his lips in sadistic pleasure.

"That's when I'll eat you"

Bertolt eyes immediately shone with determination to get out of here but found he couldn't move his body!

" Number one, tell me. What made you from a young age turn your back on Humanity?" Ghost said and before Bertolt could register what came through his mouth, he answered.

"My whole village was burned down by Humanity"

"Really now that's just ridiculous" Ghost said and Bertolt told him to fuck off but he didn't of course. "Tell me, how old were you, between six and ten years old. I understand losing every person you've ever know but shouldn't your anger have been directed on the people who did that instead of humanity itself? How didn't it becoming, you wanting to kill those people instead it immediately want to I must destroy all of humanity? Can you tell me that? Really think logically about this" Ghost said, and Bertolt felt like his very soul was being examined, something told him he needed to be truthful with this person at all times.

"I don't know" Bertolt said, the more he thought about it, the more he started to realise why did he suddenly want to destroy the whole of humanity when he should have wanted to kill a band of people?

"Smell a rat don't you" Ghost said, knowing the faker was getting it. "I will tell you, how a small innocent child went from just being like any other child to the 'I will exterminate all of humanity' concept and take a mystery needle that would turn him into a monster" he put one finger up. "One, hypnotist lessons"

Bertolt looked at him in disbelief, like he was nuts.

"Yes, hypnotism and mind arts work because how do you think, I got all of Annie information when she would have sooner faced death then tell anyone?" Ghost said. "I'm sure you must have realised by now, if you were to go back to your childhood, don't you feel something off about some of the memories you have?" and a flash of fear suddenly appeared on Bertolt face before it was gone as quickly as it came.

He know, some of his memories just simply didn't make any sense.

" Two" Ghost held up his second finger. "Through what you hear. Tell me did you have a town nut job? Come on, every village has one" and Bertolt eyes widened further, he stayed when the lunatic was spouting off, killing of humanity and only the righteous shall live.

"Three" Ghost put up his third finger. "You were feed heavy amounts of different drugs" now that was what Bertolt openly left at.

Drugs!

Ghost just merely waited for Bertolt to calm down before going off again. "here is a fun fact. No food or water brought, has ever been clean of drugs. Eren obsession, your sudden personality change, Levi joining the Survey Corps even though he didn't want to die and finally you. Bertolt Hoover were drugged to defect from humanity and go to extreme lengths to do it. Tell me, why did you join the Giant Ape and don't tell me because It was his size"

Bertolt opened his mouth before he closed it.

Yes, why did he join the Giant Ape?

He remembered how, the Ape was spouting about how they were special and meant to lead the new race of mankind but surely that couldn't be just it?

Right?

They had followed the man and obeyed him like good little slaves.

It felt like someone had splashed cold water on his face, as the mental picture he was getting.

How did he change so much?

He would have surely never gone down such a path and taken such a dangerous thing to turn into Humanity biggest killers.

It felt like for the first time in years, his mind was open.

He suddenly saw thing he didn't before and he realised if what the man was saying was completely true.

They really had no business being on this planet.

What the hell were they doing here, killing each other off while spouting bullshit about self righteousness?!

It was then he realised, he was going to die.

He couldn't just die now!

Ghost had to take a step back when heat fumes erupted underneath his feet and when it finally died down.

Bertolt Hoover was nowhere to be seen.

He grinned.

He liked the hunt.

# Forest#

He was running.

He had to get away and warn humanity of what was to come, he didn't care that he was considered a traitor.

He could feel it when the White haired man came closer to him.

That man was going to kill them all.

He could here laughter from the trees as many watched him from above, not pursing him but watching.

They were enjoying this sick game of cat and mouse and for once.

He was the mouse.

 _Dammit! How do I get out!_ He thought, running as fast as he could, it seemed whatever had happened to him had him going in circles.

" I didn't know you were this slow in your human form" Ghost said, right beside him and Bertolt didn't think, he swung a fist.

Ghost caught it and crushed it.

Bertolt let out a ear piercing yell that was music to Ghost comrades who, were cheering him on.

 _What the hell are these guys!? Are they like him?_ Bertolt thought, ignoring the pain while cutting himself off from the cheers from the monsters around them.

" I'll give you one shot. I won't stop you. You just need to hit my face and drew some blood if you do. We will let you go and won't pursue you" Ghost said, ignoring the shouts of how he was ruining their fun and they wanted to see some gore.

 _This is the only way._ Bertolt thought, he know he had to make it back and this was the opportunity he couldn't pass up. He summoned all his strength including the one he stole and clench his right hand into a fist.

He swung it straight at Ghost head, thinking it would crack it open like a nut.

How wrong he was.

Ghost just stood there, wondering when the human was going to hit him and blinked when he saw the fist in front of his eyes.

Bertolt looked on with disbelief and Ghost smiled coldly while his comrade cheered him on, knowing what would happen next.

Ghost was going to eat him.

Ghost mouth want inhumanly wide and razor sharp teeth made their selves known as he walked towards Bertolt who had accepted his fate already.

He only hoped his friend would make it out alive.

Ghost mouth was above Bertolt head where it clamped down on it, blood was everywhere when he cut the head off the body.

Many looked on with envy as he enjoyed, his meal.

A good thing about being tall was, the body was made mostly out of muscle and less water so it was like having an all you can eat barbeque.

He licked his lips, trying to get the blood of his hands.

Suddenly the walkie talky came alive in his pocket.

There was no way, he was wiping away the blood on his hand it was too delicious.

"Squad B, do you come in?" Levi voice boomed and they came down to the ground.

"We, read" a girl picked it up. "Is mission successful on your end?"

"Mission is successful and in the process of being disposed off. How about you?" they all know what he meant and many looked on with envy as Ghost started on Bertolt leg and gave them a 'What?' look.

"Mission successful also with little to no causalities"

There was the sound of victory roar blasting out of the speaker and others on this end also soon joined in even Ghost stopped one moment to do it.

The whole thing was fully of pride and also a unbelievable amount of bloodlust, it was heard all over the world.

Many of the humans shit themselves in fear of what was beyond the walls.

None could have been more afraid then the Ape.

He know they were coming for him next.

And scene!

This part had two chapter left until Ghost comes home with his future wife, daughter and Levi in tow. What does this spell for the people of earth? And just how epic is Hunter awakening going to be when he is finally brought up to the surface? What has the rest of the power got to say about Ghost decision about having a teenager as a Chaos power?


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

The Ape was running, he know he couldn't stop and rest even his own private home wasn't safe anymore.

Something was after him.

The fact that it has been almost a year since he had seen either Bertolt or Reiner confirmed his suspicion that he was never going to see them again.

Alive anyway.

Most days he barely sleeps and had taken refuge behind the walls, although it gave him some assurance but it was only a matter of time for whatever killed his companions found him, the moment he stepped out of the safety zone.

Oh, how right he was.

11: The Attack on the Ape.

Nero Ghost had become quite popular in the ranks not only did he get his father DNA back but also he put on a show for the rest to enjoy!

These guys were sadistic bastards, they loved it when Bertolt eyes lost their shine and gave into destiny with no hope of escaping and speaking of popularity, Levi had become quite well respected amongst the ranks as many saw him in combat for the first time and loved his ruthless and bloody fighting style as he sliced down the Armoured Titan thanks to his newer and sharper blades they had developed for him which had him taking care of them like it was his own child.

Speaking of child, Sapphire was going to turn one soon.

The baby had gone from crawling to walking in a matter of months which goes to show him , his daughter had inherited the Ghost genius genes although when he did something she didn't like, she would have this face on that reminded him of Abbey but much cuter.

"Daddy!" An energetic Sapphire ran towards his leg while Abbey followed behind her much more composed and elegant.

"It seems our daughter has taken you." Abbey said with an assessing look, wondering if he had smuggled something in and was giving it to Sapphire.

He was smuggling vegetables and fruit from the little farm he had and given it to Sapphire.

Nero didn't meet Abbey eyes instead he looked at his daughter who was tugging on his leg.

"Daddy, do you have the sweat stuff?" Sapphire asked, already sniffing around.

Abbey pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips before she said. "Seriously? The way this is going, our Daughter would grow up spoilt"

He just laughed and said "If I don't end up spoiling her, my parents will and besides I sometimes I say no" grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him.

"And when was the last time you did that?" Abbey said and he was silent before she said "I thought so, she needs to cut back on whatever your feeding her or she will become a weird veggie girl like someone who has a tomato obsession isn't that right Nero?"

Nero faked hurt at the gab to his addiction before Sapphire made herself known once again.

"Daddy, sweet things?" She asked looking up at him with eyes that could rival Abbeys.

Immediately he could feel Abbey boring a hole in him and he started to sweat before he said in a soothing voice. "Mommy doesn't want you to have too much sweat things, she thinks you'll end up like daddy" and Abbey looked like someone just stabbed her in the heart while Sapphire looked at her with pout and tears at the corner of her eyes.

"NERO HOW DARE YOU TURN OUR DAUGHTER AGAINST ME!" Abbey shouted, turning into a she-demon from hell and Nero took that as his chance to run and run he did.

Those who saw the scene couldn't help but laugh as Nero Ghost was running away from a demonised Abbey Rachelle.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Oh hell no, woman!

Levi just happened to walk by and saw Sapphire about to run off and explore and grabbed her and got a pout and huff in return as she was carried back into the room.

Suddenly the speakers came on and said.

" THE APE TITAN HAS LEFT THE WALLS. PREPARE YOUR WEAPONS AND GUNS, WE MUST TAKE DOWN THE LAST OF OUR COMPETITORS AND FINALLY HAVE NOTHING STANDING IN THE WAY OF COMING AFTER THE HUMANITY WITHIN THE WALLS. FOR THE GLORY OF OUR RACE! WE MUST KILL THOSE WHO INVADE US!"

Ghost slowed down and Abbey had stopped chasing him, knowing this was no time for playing around and both grabbed whatever equipment they could carry, Ghost gave Abbey a worried look thinking what if Abbey happened to die, he wouldn't know what to do.

He couldn't lose her.

"Nero, don't worry. I may not look like it but I'm quite skilled in the Art of combat and I at least know how the aim a blaster or gun" Abbey said, seeing the worried looks he was shooting her and was trying to calm him but judging by the still worried look he shot her, he wasn't convinced.

She just simply couldn't die, Sapphire couldn't grow up without a mother and Nero couldn't let the love of his life slip away.

He might fall into madness if that happened.

Nero and Abbey held hands as they were directed to one the escape ports, Nero was going to be with Abbey every step of the way which made her felt nice and protected inside not to mention the slight blush she was currently sporting.

Using their powerful sense of smell, they were all split into three groups, all using different paths but having the same destination.

# With The Ape#

The man who was really the Ape Titan was surrounded by Levi old squad and a few others, although, to the humans astonishment, they couldn't find a single Titan outside the walls.

It was like overnight, all the Titans were wiped off the face of the earth, they should have been celebrating but all they could think about was what made them extinct when last they checked, all the Reiss family were dead with only Historia alive and Eren still housed the original Titan inside of him so it made them fear what was outside the walls.

"Don't worry professor, we'll get you to your home safely" Eren said, not knowing what the man really was as the man smiled and said "I do hope so, It's creepy out here"

Which the rest could agree on, it was indeed creepy with mist coming in and the temperature still at freezing temperatures.

"Hopefully, this will be completely safe after all the Titans have gone and I'm looking forward to looking over your research. I find your work, completely fascinating" Henge said, appearing beside them although she couldn't stop the shiver down her spine which she assumed was because of the cold weather.

There where sounds of skittering feet making some of them draw their blades before moving forward with caution.

There was a man in the alley way they just passed who was staring at them.

Some of them backed up and went to confront the man.

The man was gone.

" G-Guys" Armin stutter, pointing upwards.

Reiner Braun head was on a wire.

Some took a step back at the rotten head with its eyes gunged out with a face full of terror, some even hurled at the sight.

 _Reiner is dead?_ Eren thought, remembering the Titan that gave him an ass whopping, a couple of years back and couldn't believe someone had over powered the same guy and also created so much fear in his heart.

"Hey what are you-" The girl that want ahead of them saw another girl in weird clothes and started screaming.

They could hear the sickening sound of teeth, crunching down on her and when they finally arrived at sight, Blood was everywhere with no corps.

It was then they realised, they needed to get to the professor house and fast, it was simply too dangerous here and Eren changed into his Titan form and everyone jumped on top of him while he got directions from Henge and some people ran from the roof tops, believing them safe.

How wrong they were.

"Huh, your just a-Ack!" followed by lots of blood and teeth munching sounds.

The paranoia grow as the sounds got louder and people were picked off the roof tops, one by one.

They never saw the enemy.

It was terrifying, whoever was killing them off was smart, really smart.

Soon there was no one on the roof top and it was just Eren and the rest that were on his shoulders.

Suddenly something collided with Eren knocking a few of them off while the man who was the Ape was seething and used his glasses to finally see what had been following him for months.

There was a male Titan with light blue hair and what looked like teeth on his skin.

 _Titan shifter!?_ They all thought, nobody could blame them if they thought this way.

Eren immediately got into a fighting stance ready for a battle, what he didn't expect was another Titan showing up that was female and had leather for hands.

Suddenly there was more than fifty of them and Eren and the humans didn't know what the heck was happening.

 _Fascinating_ The man who was the Ape thought, something told him this was from the race that he had been collecting his samples from and would love to collect more DNA to make more.

Eren know he was in trouble the moment, they all got into fighting stances which was unlike anything they had seen before meaning they weren't the usual dumb Titans they were used to.

These were expert fighters.

Suddenly a leg came down onto Eren head and he stumbled back, he managed to just dodged a punch to his head, followed by multiple of kicks and some even had what appeared to be guns that were shooting out light!

"Ack!" alerted him to what was going on, on the ground as people dressed in strange clothing came out and were actually eating the people on the ground!

There was so much blood everywhere but what made Eren and the rest of the former Levi squad stop and stare was Levi.

A very much alive Levi.

Levi was attacking the old man.

Levi was dressed exactly like the rest and was trying to behead the old man with some new blades.

Jean was the first to snap out of shock and caught Levi off balance.

" You fool!" Levi glared at his former team mate. "Do you realise what your protecting?" Levi sneered, getting up and picking up his blades before he pointed it to the old man. "Why don't you show them, you faker what you really are and how much of an idiot the humans here are?"

 _Humans? Levi_? They all thought, why did he referee to them as humans and so casually, this was Levi right?

When you been around a race that doesn't bother to learn the names of people, 24 hours a day, sooner or later you would pick up the habit to.

Suddenly the old man started to chuckle in a deep sinister tone, making them all freeze before he said. "Very well, I would love to get some samples on the race that has hid itself from my eyes for so long"

Suddenly smoke erupted and Lightening came down, blinding their vision and when it did clear.

The Ape stood up in all its glory.

"Well, shit!" Jean said, they were transporting that all along!

They had to get away! There was no way, they were going to survive if they didn't high tail it.

Surprisingly the Titans that surrounding Eren back off.

Something worse was coming.

Nero Ghost in his true form made himself known in all his spiky glory.

 _Massive!_ Was going through everyone head, it was as tall as the Ape!

The Ape on the other had looking at his opponent in interest, he had never encountered a Titan as big as the one he took the form of.

"Master!" Levi yelled and many were doing double takes, wondering what the hell was going on. "Well handle the enemy on the group while you fight"the day just kept on getting more weirder the more that came out of Levi mouth.

To everyone surprise, Ghost said. "It's time to throw down you asshole. How dare you steal from my race" he spat while the Ape chuckled, overjoyed with finding another one like him who could talk in complete sentences.

"We shall" The Ape lunged at Ghost who used his right arm to stop the advancement and delivered a swift kicked to the side of the head.

While on the ground, Levi and the others continued their killing spree and Eren had changed back to his human form and was helping the others to escape.

Henge was locking blades with her former Captain, shouting about what the hell happened to him, thinking he doesn't even recognise his own team.

The Ape used it's incredible mobility to move out of the way and turn Ghost own force against him.

As they locked fists with each other, explosion went off.

"Magnificent! I must have your DNA!" The Ape said, seemingly crazy, it had never been in a fight that he didn't know if he would win. "What is your name?"

Ghost frowned deepened before he said. "Learn the name of the person who is going to kill you. Nero Ghost!" he swung a fist at the stomach and the Ape produced blood and also vomit.

" You son of bitch! You dare to even steal from my race and experiment to create those rejects that were swarming the place" Ghost sneered as he did a body slam on the Ape who coughed up more blood."What the fuck is with this form? Shouldn't you be the god that you spout? Pathetic"

It was than the Ape realised for the first time in his life, he could actually die.

He grabbed Ghost leg and was intending for him to crush Ghost on the way down, what he didn't expect happening was a leg that was covered in pikes to kick him in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

 _Impossible! Who is this man? How can he be so strong!?_ The Ape though coughing up more blood and said " How the hell can you defeat me! I am god!"

He was slapped.

Abbey had come up from behind him and slapped him, multiple of times before kicking the shit out of him and saying "Shut the hell up, who the hell is calling you god, you pathetic human!"

Ghost couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face but it came out weird.

This was the woman, he fell in love with while the rest watched Abbey beat the shit out the Ape Titan with some kind of amazement.

 _Scary!_ They all thought.

It must have been time before the Ape got tired of having his ass handed to him by a woman, he grabbed Abbey by the wrist and was about to crush it when Ghost came out of nowhere and hit him in the balls.

" Son of Bitch!" The Ape yelled, clenching his bruised balls and going down.

"You don't fucking touch my woman, asshole" and both of them started kicking the shit out of the Ape.

"You know I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel sorry for the Ape" Armin said, watching the couple beat the shit out of the Ape.

Suddenly before anyone know what was happening, they were both French kissing each other.

"How does it go from beating the shit out the Ape to French kissing while also beating the shit out the Ape!" Jean said, in disbelief as he watched the two make out while Kicking the Ape.

"Jean, human beings were never meant to know" Henge said in a wise sage like tone.

"Just please! Mercy!" The Ape pleaded, these bastards were ruefulness and didn't look to be letting up anytime soon.

"Nope!" Abbey smiled before punching him sending him flying.

"Not bad, as expected of my future wife" Nero said, looking at her with love.

"I told you I'll be fine" Abbey whispered in his ears and Nero growled.

 _Can you stop making out with each other and actually kill the Ape so we can bloody all go home!_ Was going through every Titan head including Levi.

"Let's finish this off together" Nero said and Abbey smiled saying she would love to.

Both of them ran towards the down Ape with their mouth wide opened and they both bite the Ape head clean off, taking half the old man with them.

 _Finally!_ Was thought by everyone.

Levi was soaked in blood from head to toe and turned towards his former team mates and said.

"Today I let you live because killing you wasn't the mission but the next time we see each other, you will all die including the whole of the human race with you so tell everyone on Tuesday xxx of the xxx. Will be the day when the Titans will come and kill every single one of you, Man, woman, Babies, kids and even pets. You will all die. Try to protect yourselves if we can" Levi said coldly before disappearing with the rest.

If that didn't tell them, Levi was no longer the man he used to be, they didn't know what did.

And scene!

I wanted to get this out before I go to Nottingham. I hope you like the Abbey and Ghost bit against the Ape. Next chapter will be Humanity preparing itself for the arrival of the Titan that won't go until all of them were dead.

What will Edwin Smith think about know not only was Levi alive but was also out to get the rest of Humanity and will be arriving alongside an army to kill them all? Review/Fav and follow! The next chapter will be the finally chapter of this part before I start on Ghost: The beginning of Genesis where Ghost is back on earth along with his family and finally his conquest to become the ruler of Earth begins! It's going to be epic!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titan.

Enjoy!

"So to sum it up. Not only is Levi alive but working with an unknown group of Titan shifters that are coming to kill us all in a month time? and the old man we were guarding was really the Ape who was kicked to death?" Edwin Smith, the commander of the reinstated Surgery Corps said in disbelief.

The whole thing sounded like it just came out of a storybook and how the hell was Levi alive!? There was no way to escape except through the front door, he even checked them personally himself.

"I know this is hard to believe but the fact that this new group is indeed that large is possible, making it possible to carry out the threat. We need to alert everyone to this very real threat!" Henge said, she and like everyone else was taking it hard that their apparent dead leader was not only alive but also trying to kill them.

"Was that really Levi? You said, he called you human, right" Edwin said, he refused to believe it until he had something like a blood test or DNA sample that said, this person was really Levi until then this person just looked like the captain. "Did he refer to you by name? You said he called a Titan shifter 'Master'. Do you really think THE Levi would lower himself to having a master?" his words struck home and they were suddenly uncertain about this 'Levi' guy, for all they know. He either stole the body or was actually one of the Titan shifters. "I will inform everyone of this threat and we will be ready for them when they show up. The human race is not doing to die on that day instead we will concur and advance"

12: The end of the 10 years war.

Sapphire could feel something special was happening today, her mommy and daddy were all dressed up with smiles on their faces.

"Daddy, Mommy why are you so happy?" Sapphire asked, completely oblivious to the mass slaughter both of her parents were going to commit in a few hours.

"Baby, today were going to finally finish and go back home," Abbey said.

Sapphire eyebrows came together as she thought, wasn't this their home, though, could there be another home?

" The home were talking about is not the place we are right now but a place where Daddy and Mommy grow up. It had lots of sweets and candy and even lots of toys. It's called Earth" Nero continued seeing the confusion on his little girl face, he couldn't blame her after all she was born here and had never even gone outside to see beyond the walls.

Sapphire eyes light up just like Abbeys as she thought about this place called 'Earth'. It sounded like a heaven to her and asked. "Can we go there now?"

Abbey looked on amused before she said. "Not yet, let daddy and mommy do something then we head right on over to Earth. You get to meet your two Grandpa and Grandma. Instead of one set, your special and have two! You even have an uncle that is a bit older than you. You can play together" and Sapphire beamed, she always wanted a playmate around her age and the adults around were just weren't cutting it.

"And guess what?" Nero said leaning in catching the one-year-old attention. "Today you get to see what daddy and mommy are doing but it's top secret that means it's a secret between us three," putting a finger on his mouth and Sapphire did the same, she was going to keep the secret and find out where her parents go, every day.

Suddenly a very old man came in front of them and when he saw Sapphire his eyes twinkled and he stroked his white-bearded. "You must be the little girl. I've heard so much about, I'm here to show you what your daddy and mommy have been doing so come along with me and let's have a great view" said in a sagely tone, him and the other elders were too old to do battle but that didn't mean they couldn't advise the next generation.

Abbey gave her daughter an encouraging push forward and Sapphire walked to the old man who took her hands and led her away.

" Well I'm not looking forward to killing my own kind but this needs to stop" Levi said, appearing in a modified version of his Chaos custom which made Ghost pale at what Levi had done it, it wasn't that much different than his Survey Corps uniform.

"Breath in and out" Abbey instructed in a soothing tone as she rubbed her future husband back in what she hoped was a soothing way.

Ghost did as instructed and released the tension in his body before saying "Did you really have to change it? I really worked hard on the designs!" and Levi left.

# Time Skip#

Today was the day.

The battle between Humanity and Titan was finally coming to an end.

The fog was extra thick, making it a perfect environment for something sinister to come out of like many of the horror movies.

"Okay man, It's our job to make sure, none of the enemy gets anywhere close to the wall" The Commander in charge of the wall said to his soldiers who said "Yes Sir!"

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps as many strained to see beyond the fog.

They had expected at most ten or fifteen.

What they got was so much more as the entire Titan army came into view and started walking towards the wall with their blasters and weapons.

"Fire!" One commander yelled and the rest loaded their cannon balls, the cannons went off and blow one Titan head clean off however the rest kept going without sparing the downed Titan a glance, making them believe these Titan weren't bright.

The down Titan head grow back much to the horror of the soldiers on top.

"Fire!" multiple cannons were firing cannon balls, but the army just kept on coming and coming and before they know what was happening, the army was outside the wall!

They had expected for one Titan to kick a hole through the wall like Colossal did, to let the other smaller Titans in.

The Titans were climbing over the wall.

"God, lord" one soldier said, he couldn't believe his eyes, the Titans were actually climbing the walls!

These Titans weren't idiots.

These were intelligent.

A shiver went through every person that was a soldier present there.

Suddenly a Titan hand was present and grabbed a soldier.

The hand was sliced off.

The soldier was released but he had pissed himself in the process and was trembling in fear, he really though he was going to be eaten.

Too bad more hands came up , followed by faces and bodies and no matter how many they cut down, twice as many would come up and even started grabbing the soldiers that were in the air, decreasing the numbers drastically and letting the other Titan free to get on top of the wall and devour the Soldiers like chickens while the rest of humanity watched the horror of what was right in front of their very eyes as many of the soldiers screamed and shouted for help.

It was horrific.

The Titans had finished their snack and was ready for the main course.

The rest of humanity inside the walls.

People just stared at the monsters that were coming towards them and had invaded their sanctuary.

Suddenly the ones who could fit into the walls, stood in front of the crowd that gathered and did nothing.

No, they were waiting for something, they parted like the red sea and Nero Ghost walked down causally with Levi in his modified Chaos Uniform trailing behind him.

"Greeting humans." His voice was cold and seemed to be broadcasted all over. "Too long have you inhabited this planet. We are taking it back and no matter how much you fight and scream that this is your planet and were completely nuts. Ask yourself why have you only got one hundred years of history? It doesn't matter now, you will all die today" and the rest of them paled.

"Levi" Ghost said and those who hadn't seen Levi were suddenly directed towards him who stood next to him. "Give me my black box. I'm sure this will come in handy"

"Yes Master" Levi said and what came out of Levi mouth was truly unbelievable and many wondered if this was some dream they were having so that it was only a matter of time before they woke up.

Too bad this was not a dream.

Levi handed Ghost the box his parents had given him on one of his birthdays, people took a step back as the box suddenly turned into liquid and wrapped itself around Ghost into a very familiar battle armour.

" Attack and fill your stomachs!" Ghost yelled and all the Titans grinned while the rest of humanity was begging someone to save them.

Their prayers were answered in the form of Eren transformed while the rest of Levi squad backed him up.

That was until, Eren and the others saw the quantity of their opponent.

Who were intelligent.

Not one of them was going to make it out alive.

"Eren good to see you again" Ghost said, voicing dripping with sarcasm before he turned into Fideo and even did the voice making many eyes widened, realising they were all deceived. "Humans weren't meant to tamper with nature. You will die by my hands today Eren Jaeger"

Eren got into a fighting stance while the rest of the military prepared for war and evacuation of the people.

"Elder Miller" Ghost said, addressing one of the three old man. "May you do the war cry"

Elder Miller was beyond happy to do this one last time and let out an inhuman roar.

The war had begun.

Titan rushed into the crowd and started picking up humans even the babies and devouring them.

Eren and his team were trying to keep as many away from the crowd of people will Edwin group was chopping down Titan necks one after another.

But there was simply too many.

No matter what they did, a human would be eaten to the point the crowd stopped being a crowd and ran in different directions in fear.

Eren was suddenly sent flying from behind, knocking him to the ground.

 _What the hell hit me!_ He thought and when he did see, he almost let out a growl.

Nero Ghost in his Titan form stood there in a mocking fashion.

It was time for them to throw down.

Meanwhile Levi was going in with the slaughter and used his fast speed to cut down anyone in his path, when they saw Levi kill his first opponent they know, he was serious about killing them and many had started aiming guns at him.

Titans appeared and picked them up, their screams joined the hundred like them and where silenced the same way, some even were openly killing people in their humanoid form, having stole some casual clothing from the dead human corps.

Sapphire looked down at the scene and thought those people that were screaming and being chased around looked a lot like ants and what was that red stuff they were letting out?

Abbey was currently using her size to step on a couple of humans and used them as if she was walking down a cat walk.

It was literally hell for the humans who were on the other end.

Edwin was calm and composed despite the numerous death that made themselves know through the sound of eating and screaming.

As long as there was at least two people, humanity could rise again.

He was suddenly knocked off his horse and when he looked up, he was stunned to see none other than Levi in front of him with a blade ready to strike him down.

"Levi?" Edwin said, not believe his eyes, Levi brought the blade down on the man he formerly respected and Edwin managed to dodge out of the way.

Misaka was having her own problems, she was surrounded by six Titans everywhere she looked, she know a miracle had to happen fast or she would join the rest of humanity.

Too bad, there was no such thing and both of her arms were crushed making them useless and even to her last breath, she still fought back until she was reunited with Eren mother.

"MISAKA!" Armin shouted, seeing Titan swallow her whole, he was so distracted that he didn't see the two Titans that had snuck up behind him and when he did it was too late, both of his blades were snapped before he was eaten with his head dislocated.

Jean was facing a similar fate like both Armin and Misaka but he was stepped and instantly killed.

Levi was still trying to kill the man and yet Edwin was not a commander for Survey Corps for nothing and hid himself well, his legs were useless in this situation because Levi had broken them before the mission to reclaim Wall Maria.

He would use his brain and traps to his advantage.

He didn't see the Titan that had opened its mouth and was swooping down on him.

Edwin was killed before he even know what was happening while Levi saw the Edwin headless corps and walked away to kill someone else.

Ghost smirked which was still a frown and said "All your allies are dead. You're the only one left give up and maybe we will be merciful"

 _He's lying! They can't be all dead!_ Eren thought, they would clear this all up and laugh together when they get back but first it was time to take this person down.

By using his weight against him.

Eren ran headfirst towards the Titan, what he didn't expect was to be grabbed and held tightly before being pressed against Ghost porcupine skin and rubbed against it, feeling every spike piercing his skin, he kept in his screams.

He wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction.

"It's about time, I take my people DNA back from you" Ghost said putting his right hand on Eren head and Eren screamed, he felt like his whole being was being ripped apart, he was in so much pain that he didn't notice that his Titan form was becoming undone and falling off like clay to reveal Eren in his human form.

Eren eyes widened before he bit his hand.

Nothing happened.

 _No this cannot be happening!_ He screamed, what had the Bastard done to him.

Ghost opened his mouth wide ready to eat Eren who cursed his name to the very end until he joined his fallen comrades.

With nothing to stop the Titans, it was only a matter of time before the Titans picked off every last one of them.

# 2 hours later#

Ghost burped, his stomach was full. His stomach was bloated from all the bodies he had eaten before he felt the remains raise from his stomach and he puked the rest out leaving blobs of human body parts.

He wasn't the only one as thousands were left by the others.

He sat on a pile of human corpses, coving in blood from head to toe as the box reverted back into its original form.

Not one human being escaped the slaughter.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and he didn't bother to look behind him to know it was Abbey with their daughter Sapphire who was looking at the corps blobs in curiosity wanting to poke them.

" Well it seemed you've eaten four times as much as me." Abbey joked, she too was covered in blood from head to toe. "I need to take a wash fast or I won't get the blood out of my hair since it dries fast."

"Daddy, there were two of you!" Sapphire shouted, Ghost would explain to his daughter when she was older and he ruffled his daughter hair and said. "That's another part of Daddy that has to be kept a secret. If people know, they might take daddy away and do horrible stuff to him"

Sapphire looked pale at the thought of people hurting her daddy before she swore in her heart, she wasn't going to tell anyone about this.

"Levi are you still alive?" Ghost asked and turned around to see a bloody Levi coming towards him, already cleaning his blades.

"Just send that thing you were talking about and let me see what Earth is really like. Hopefully the other powers are not completely useless" Levi said, secretly looking forward to the other chosen people.

"Daddy, mommy are we going to the place called Earth now?" Sapphire asked.

Ghost smiled and said.

"Yes, sweetie. It's time to go home"

The War was over.

End!

The war is over and Nero Ghost is going home with a family in toe along with Levi! It is time to end this part here and see where the years takes me in making the fourth and final part of the Ghost series. Review? Fav and follow!


End file.
